War Walker
by Shaneman17
Summary: Life can be cruel sometimes. To others, they sometimes pleasure in that fact. When a man finds himself in a world where a cruel Empire rules, what will he do? Join the darkness or tear it apart with the savagery born from a dead world? Either way, Blood will flow and only death will be left in his wake.
1. Meet the Monster

**Hello people, nice to see ya. This just popped into my head and I just couldn't get it out. Basically courier takes unexpected trip to Akame ga Kiru universe. Lets be honest, a wasteland badass could survive Akame world, even thrive.**

 **The danger beasts kind of seem like glass cannons. They're big but don't seem to be able to take a lot of damage when compared to their immense size. Like when Tatsumi easily cut the earth dragons arm off with a regular sword. I get the feeling a deathclaw would tear most beasts apart with absolute ease.**

 **Yes the threat of being executed, tortured to death or eaten by a monster is very high. Fallout however has all that plus radiation, robots that could rival teigu's and plenty of super weapons lying around and Raiders that could put their soldiers to shame.**

 **I think I've made my point, on with the show!**

…

 **Ch.1 Meet the monster**

The landscape was almost quiet except for the whistling of the wind and two sets of foots steps. One soft and agile, the other strong yet quick footed.

Their owners soon stood across from one another in the middle of a barren patch of ground surrounded by walls of ice and rubble underfoot.

The first was a unbelievably beautiful women wearing a white military uniform. Her long luxurious blue hair fell down nearly to her knees with a white and black general hat on top. A Saber hung on her hip, ready for use on a moments notice. Her jack was slightly opened to reveal the top of her cleavage and more importantly a red tattoo that seemed almost unnatural. Last was her beautiful yet terrified blue eyes. Eyes that spoke of nothing but a cold lethality to put the surrounding ice to shame.

The person facing her seemed her exact opposite. It was a man of above average height wearing a charcoal black duster with pitch black armor covering the rest of his body. His entire elite was black accept for a few white accents and a hand print on the armor over his heart. The hand seemed to glow like the embers of a dying fire. He had a rather handsome face, sharp features with a hint of stubble. His hair was short , messy and colored a dark orange. What could be seen anyways, he had it covered by a black hat that would have belonged to a desperado. His eyes contrasted the woman's, a red so intense with the promise of danger that they almost seemed to be ablaze.

The silence was deafening as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"So… I guess this is what it comes down too huh?" The man said. Disappointment clear in his voice.

"It appears so." Was the woman's response "I had such hopes with you. Yet you sided with the assassins instead of me."

The man simply gave a shrug. "Well they are the ones standing over the corpse of the Empire, so yes. Besides," He then threw his arms up and his previous impassive face turned into a beautiful yet sadistic smile. "This is what I live for. Watching the people who thought they were untouchable fall, have those that thought themselves better groveling at your feet." He lowered his arms but the smile still remained.

Though the women tried to suppress it, here cheeks gained a very noticeable red hue.

"Stop it, you how that smile gets to me."

If anything his smile just got a bit wider. "Of coarse I do, why else would I smile?"

A small smile came upon her face. "That's the man I love." She then slowly reached for her Saber and in a flash the blade was pointed it's deadly tip at him. "Would you care for one last dance?"

The man brought up his left arm, one in cased in a strange black gauntlet that emitted a red glow. With a touch, a flash of red light appeared in his hands and when it subsided in his hand was a massive brutal looking blade. He had once admitted to the women that it had once belonged to a powerful and neigh unstoppable warrior, until he took it from his cold blood soaked hands.

With an almost unnatural strength, he twirled it with one hand and pointed it at the cold women. "With you my dear, I would love to."

They stood there but a moment, until the suddenly ran at each other in a blur of black and white and a clashing of blades.

…

 **Many months earlier**

Waking up with a start I immediately pulled out my sequoia at a very surprised and very scared women with waist length white hair. She must have been a few years younger than me and judging by her mostly intact blue dress, fairly well off.

"Three questions, answer them and I don't hurt you." Were the first words out of my mouth. The girl gave me a shaky nod of agreement.

"Good, now first what's your name?" I said slightly lowering my gun to somewhat ease the tension.

"M-My name is Sisi." She said with a slight tremble.

"Good, it's nice to meet you. Second, where am I?"

"Just outside my village, Arya. You were in the middle of town and everyone was there looking at you while you were unconscious. Then a bandit clan attacked us and killed people and took the rest hostage." She stated with tears threatening to fall. "My twin brother dragged you out here and told me to stay here until he came back. He went back to the village to help rescue people that were captured."

 _Her brother has guts, I'll give him that._ "Alright last question, how did I get here?"

"You fell from the hole in the sky."

"….What?"

"You, uh, you fell from the strange green hole in the sky. It just appeared there a few days ago then today you fell through and it disappeared. We found you there and we're about to wake you up when we were attacked."

OK what? I know this isn't the first time I've been rendered unconscious and thrown into some odd situation but still how did I get here?

Thinking back to the last things I remember was waking up at Big MT.

 _I woke up, dealt with the Sinks inhabitants, got dressed in my current outfit. Brown boots, jeans, white shirt with rolled up sleeves under my light couriers duster with my brown cowboy hat. Helped the brains fix one of their…old…teleportation devices._

Tearing my eyes away, I finally noticed my surroundings. Trees, healthy green and thriving trees completely surrounded us. The very ground I was laying on was covered by the luscious plant that is grass. Obviously I wasn't in vault 22, Zionsville or even Oasis (a friend once showed me it once). Obviously I wasn't in kansas anymore.

"Oh those bastards are going to pay!" I growled out, startling Sisi even more.

"Don't worry, that wasn't directed at you. Now which way is your village?" I said hollering my pistol and standing up, briefly noticing how soft the grass was. Honestly winding up in bizarre and impossible situations was exciting at first, now its really starting the annoy the shit out of me. Might as well make the best of an odd situation.

"Your brother saved my life, it would have just been embarrassing to get my throat slit while unconscious by some two bit bandit. Anyways I never leave a debt unpaid so what better way than rescuing him and your people."

With a movie to fast to track, I unsheathed my trusty Bowie knife, Blood Nap and let my face get overcome by what Cass once called a slasher smile.

"Now show me the way."

…

 **Tomess**

Fighting off the splitting head ache was much more than a challenge than one would think, especially when you can't hold your head because your hand are tied behind your back.

I was about to sneak in to the town meeting hall when one of the bandits snuck up behind me and hit me in the head. The next few minutes were a blur as I was taken hostage as well. I was thrown to the ground in front of the whole village.

I barley got my senses back when I felt a rough hand wrench my head up. My vision was filled by the face of the bandits leader. Bald sunburnt head with a greasy black mustache and his right brown eye gleaming with sick joy. The other was covered by a old brown eye patch. Like the rest of his men, he wore leather pauldrons and carried steel swords. Unlike the rest, he also had a bolt action rifle on his back. Guns were hard to come by unless you worked for a noble or were in the military. The fact he had a gun in general spoke volumes of how successful these men were.

"So my friend," even his voice sounded greasy. "May I ask what was the plan? Sneak in here and some how take us on?" He asked with a laugh. "Got some balls there boy, I almost feel sad about killing you, almost." With that he pulled out his sword to slice my throat.

Eye closed my eyes and waited for the end. _I'm sorry Sisi, please be safe with out me._

I prepared myself for death until I heard an ear splitting scream from outside. Every one, hostage and bandit froze as the screamed turned into the clashing of steel and even more screams. Screams of rage rose in pitch until it was one of pain and fear. Then just as suddenly as it began, it ended leaving nothing but silence.

The boss and four other bad it's watching over us started shuffling uneasily and trying to calm their fractured nerves.

"Mako, go see what all that was." The boss ordered.

The bandit, Mako tried to voice his concern only to be met with the uncompromising glare from his leader.

With a gulp, he made his way to the double doors and put ear to the door to listen.

 _THUNK_

The sound echoed around the hall and though his head stayed in place, his body went completely limp. There was a scraping sound and his body fell to the floor, which was quickly covered in a police of blood.

Even then, the surprises kept coming. The doors suddenly exploded into splinters and I was forced to duck my head in order to avoid a fairly large piece. Looking back up I saw…the man I dragged to safety earlier. He stepped inside and turned his gaze onto everyone there while blood dripped his large knife.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" a bandit screamed as he ran at the man. The man didn't even look at him as he raised his left arm and block the blade with some strange gauntlet that gave off an amber light. The bandit didn't even have time to look surprised before the man's knife was driven into his heart.

Before the fresh corpses sword could hit the ground, the stranger grabbed the hilt mid air and with a flick of the wrist sent it into the stomach of a bandit wielding an axe.

With a small spin, the stranger sent his own knife right between the eyes of the man standing next the leader.

The now unarmed man simply stood there and stared with what I could now we're red eyes at the Bandit boss who was shaking uncontrollably. I personally couldn't blame him, the man had just need the lives of his clan with terrifying skill and ease.

The cyclops completely abandoned his sword and instead aimed his rifle at the demon standing before him.

"S-STAY! STAY BACK! I'M WARNING YOU! I'LL SHOOT!" the last bandit said with false courage.

"Then shoot." He gave a soft chuckle. "Problem with bolt rifles is how long it takes between shots. You get one so you better make it count."

Rifle shaking uncontrollably, raised his weapon, took aim and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

The rifle jerked and with in a moment I knew the bullet had embedded itself into its target. The door frame just wasn't the one the bandit wanted.

"Missed."

In a flash, the hatted stranger was upon his would be killer. A boot clad foots laymen into and shatter the other man's kneecap, forcing home to cry out and drop to his other knee while his gun was swatted away.

Before the wounded man could do anything, his head was grabbed by the monster's left hand, and who's thumb was gouging out the remaining eye.

"You know I was hoping for a good fight. Instead I get you and your pals and I got to say it was rather…"

Now grabbing the bald head with both hands, he made a jerk and we all heard the tell tale snap of a neck.

"…pathetic. "

Letting the now lifeless corpse fall to the floor, he reached out and yanked jus bloody knife out of the other mans head. Flicking his wrist, the red liquid coating the metal flew off , leaving the blade spotless.

When he turned his gaze upon me, I swear he could see right into my soul. Putting the tip of the knife under my chin, I thought he was going to finish what the bandits started.

Instead he just examined my face. After what felt like an eternity, the blade was gone and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

Picking me up by my collar, he set me on my feet, turned me around and cut the rope restraining my hands. Rubbing my wrists to relieve the chaffing, I gave the man a questioning glance. "Why did you help us?"

"Simple." He said. "Good deed for the day and pay back the debt I owe you. Your sister told me you were the one who made sure these weak idiots didn't kill me while I was out."

"Yeah I did…wait Sisi! Is she…"

"She's fine." He said holding up a placating hand. "Now how about you grab a sword free the rest of your friends." Gesturing towards the villagers who were listening to our conversation. "I wish you luck."

He turned around and started to head toward the destroyed doors.

"W-Wait your leaving?" I called out.

"I've found myself in an…odd situation. I need some time to think. Alone." Still walking out the door.

"What's your name!? Tell me that at least."

He stopped in his tracks. He turned around and flashed me an amused grin. "My name's Shamus, but most people just call me The Courier." Turning back he kept on walking until he was out of sight.

…

 **Shamus**

Several Hours Later

Leaning back against the log at the bottom of a tree covered hill, I started to just gazing at the stars as the gecko meat roasted over my campfire. Normally I gazed simply for relaxation. Tonight however, it brought nothing but annoyance.

You see I had my suspicions I wasn't on earth anymore. Yes the trees shouldn't exist but I might have just been teleportation to a place that had a GECK or just managed to survive the devastation 200 years prior.

However, there was no background radiation at all and there was no satellite up link with my pip boy which had me worried that the devise was malfunctioning. Now I know for certain that this wasn't my planet. You see you can explain away most things, but stars don't lie. Those weren't my constellations and that plus everything else banished any doubt.

 _Now what exactly am I supposed to do? Im stuck here until if/when the brains try to recue me. I could wander for a while, see what I find. Or I could try to find civilization, people means work, work means I get money to live. Of coarse I could always hunt down the local bandits, though if they were as weak as the ones from earlier, I'd get bored quickly. Honestly, I had dealt with geckos that were a bigger threat than those idiots. Maybe even…_

Sitting up and drawing my pistol once again, I aimed it into the darkness at the top of the hill. Something was coming, what ever it was making a hell of a racket. There were multiple Thurs as something came crash towards me.

"umph...ahh…uh…eww…ow!" I heard some explain as they got closer and closer.

Suddenly a body came flying out and landed in front of me with a thud. "Ow…that sucked."

Holstering my weapon, I could tell the man wasn't a threat, no killer would have lost his footing that easily. He looked like a teenage and slightly below average height. Head slightly long brown hair, unfocused (probably from pain) bright green eyes. Brown boots, jeans, a yellow sweater and let her gloves covered his body he also had a large pack on his back with the hilt of a sword sticking out.

I walked over to him and held out my hand. "Need some help?"

My question seemed to have brought him to his senses. He looked at my hand in confusion before grabbing it and I hoisted him to his to his feet.

"Thanks. Man that was embarrassing." He said rubbing the back of his head.

I raised my eye brow while a teasing smile played on my lips "Let me guess, you thought traveling at night was a good idea?"

"Yeah, well lesson learned. I just wanted to get to the Capitol as fast as possible. Oh, by the way I'm Tatsumi." He said extending his hand.

I shook it, though he give a slight wince at my grip. "Shamus, and what 's the Capital?"

He gave me a look as if I was crazy. "You know, the Capital, of the Empire?"

I just gave him a blank look.

"Seriously!? How do you not know!?" He screamed looking shocked.

I just shrugged. "I'm not from around. Honestly I don't know what to really do." Suddenly an idea came to me. "You wouldn't mind if I tagged along would you?"

"Not really, I've actually been kind of lonely since I got separated from my friends. I'm a hoping to run in to them there." He said with a sad smile.

"Well thanks and you can make your self at home, I have plenty of food cooking. Maybe you can fill me in on this place while we eat?" I suggested.

"Sure I don't have any problem with that." Tatsumi said gladly sitting my self down around the fire.

It was at that moment I felt something wash over me. The same something I felt when I woke up in Mitchells house, finding the Sierra Madre radio, passing into Zion, discovering the crashed satellite and walking into the Divide.

As if fate itself was promising me of a bloody and brutal adventures to come.

I couldn't help but give a small smile in anticipation.

…

 **And there we go. If you haven't noticed I'm making Shamus what I like to call a 'Black Hearted Messiah'. He's a monster who knows he's a monster and will gladly protect innocents while committing all manner of atrocities on his enemies. He is generally a nice person but can easily flip the switch.**

 **I have plans for weapons but I will take suggestions for certain situations. Also you might be wondering about the fire hand print from the beginning, well to bad telling you is a spoiler.**

 **Now before we go I would like to make two requests.**

 **1\. Fellow Americans, please vote for Gary Johnson. I hate the other two. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T GO FOR THEM!**

 **2\. I wish to make October twenty third an international, or at least national holiday. Maybe call it Fallout Day, no Apocalyptia Day. Great War Day? Let's get it done!**

 **Have a great day!**


	2. One More Road

**Well its been a while. Lots has happened. The idiot Trump became president and pleasantly surprising, he's actually a good, effective commander and chief. Anyways, time to get back to it.**

 **I know my grammar isn't the best I'm trying to improve my self. Now I have decided to bring in two more characters later, you know who. But for now it's just the mailman. Now on with the story!**

 **…**

 **Ch. 2 One More Road**

 _Fate whispers to the warrior, "You can not withstand the storm." And the warrior whispers back "I am the storm!"_

 _-Anonymous_

 **Shamus**

A few days passed with Tatsumi and I was able to learn a few things about this new world. Apparently the Empire was just that, an Empire. One that had ruled most of this world for the past thousand years. Funny thing is no one bothered to name the damn planet. **(Honestly couldn't find a name.)** That question earned me a confused glance from my traveling companion. He told me about the monsters that roam the world called Danger Beasts, some bigger than houses. Stupid name aside they sounded like they could be fun.

Unfortunately my information was limited since Tatsumi himself grew up in a fairly isolated village. He and his friends, Leyasu and Sayo, left the village to join the army in the capital, literally called the Imperial Capital. Apparently the village was in dire straights and they were going to send all the money they made back home. Unfortunately they got separated after a bandit attack at night. They're probably dead, but no need to crush the kids hope.

My own cover story was simple and honestly most wouldn't believe it. I told him that I had woken up in Arya village with amnesia after being hit in the head by bandits. Real story, but the details were twisted. He seemed to buy it though.

We were walking along the road when the ground shook and a large roar pierced the air.

"Quick, it came from up ahead!" Tatsumi shouted as he dropped his pack, unsheathed his sword and bolted ahead.

I reached down and picked up the bag and ran to catch up with him. "Kid's got spirit, to bad that'll get him killed."

I had sparred with him yesterday and honestly, the kid lacks true experience but he's got potential. He's pretty good, nowhere even close to my level but good enough to take on a legionary recruit, which is still no simple feet.

I had just caught up to see a massive creature that slightly resembled a mirelurk queen, lunge at a unfortunate wagon. I gave a smile, pulled out my revolver, and was about charge in. I stopped when I saw its arm go flying courtesy of my brown hair friend.

I gave a frown when I saw how simple it was for him to cut through its limb so easily. I decided to experiment and replaced my Sequoia with the 45 pistol, A Light Shinning in the Darkness. I unloaded the entire magazine into the beast. The rounds left a series of decent sized holes along its body while the last blew apart the left side of its face. It gave one last pathetic roar before falling over dead.

I let out a soft sigh in disappointment. "Damn, don't tell me they're all glass cannons? That won't be any fun." I said putting away my gun.

Tatsumi walked over and began to open his mouth to talk only to barely catch his pack as I threw it at him. Turning around I was greeted by two happy traders who I'm guessing owned the wagon we just saved.

"That was amazing! You two took down an Earth Dragon by yourselves!" The men exclaimed.

I was about to respond when Tatsumi butted in. "Of course! Defeating that was nothing but a piece of cake for us!" He boasted, for some reason in a sing songy voice. "By the way I'm Tatsumi and this here is Shamus! Pretty soon our names will be famous throughout the Imperial City pretty soon!" He said looking smug.

I could only pinch my nose in annoyance. "Arrogance really doesn't suit you kid. Stick to the nice guy act."

Tatsumi words however seemed to have the opposite effect that he wanted. The two travelers grew worried looks. "You two seriously want to make it big in the imperial capital?" the one on the left asked nervously.

"Yeah. Win success and fame in the Capital…it's every country boy's dream!"

"I don't really care. I'm just tagging along with him." Jerking my thumb at Tatsumi.

The two men exchanged some worried glances. "The Imperial Capital isn't the place hopes and dreams you think. It's definitely lively, but there are far worse monster there than that Earth Dragon." He said pointing to the corpse.

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, listening to every word.

 _Alright, consider my interest peeked. Keep on talking._

Tatsumi on the other hand seemed genuinely confused. "What? You mean there are Danger Beasts in the city too?"

"People, Tatsumi. He's talking about people." I said struggling to fight off a grin. _Maybe this won't be so boring after all._

"Your friends right. Humans, but their hearts are those of monsters. The Capital is full of people like that." The man warned. Honestly, I didn't need anymore convincing. It sounded like I was going to have a blast.

Tatsumi on the other hand didn't look convinced and just scoffed while putting on his pack. "I appreciate the advice, but I can't turn back now. I…no we are going to make It in the imperial Capital and save my village!" He seemed to proclaim to the heavens.

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "What ever you say kid. Just know I plan on enjoying my self here. Food to eat, women to meet, booze to drink….

 _…Blood to spill. What more could a killer like me ask for?_

…

 **A day later**

I'm not one to be easily impressed, but laying my eyes on the Capital, it could only be described with two words.

"Holy fuck."

Vegas was special. Out in the unforgiving wastelands, it was a shining oasis. Filled with light, technologies the world thought to forever be lost and the hope of striking it rich getting the fortune that everyone so desired. It was small and exclusive, even after I helped set up the council when I beat the Legion and NCR.

Here, the city was so massive it made Vegas look like It was nothing more than a speck. The closest comparison were the ruins of D.C., however that was a dead husk, a shadow of civilization while this was bursting with life, thriving. No ruined buildings that some wastelander was trying to make livable. No threat of famine or drought. Men and women killing each other over last Nuka Cola. Only people living their lives. More people in one place than I had ever seen.

Then there was the palace. A massive building to put the Lucky 38 to shame. Walls that looked as big as the hoover damn. The immense architecture looming over the people.

Apparently I wasn't the only one effected.

"Awesome! So this is the imperial capital? If I made good money here I could buy the entire village!" Tatsumi exclaimed as we were walking along. "We should head for the barracks!"

I couldn't help but enjoy his optimism. "Well kid, normally this is when I'd say bye and wish you luck. However I think I'll stick around and see how it turns out for ya." I gave him a pat on the back.

That's when I felt it. Living the wasteland you develop some sort of survival instincts. One of which was if you were being watched. Whether it was a passing look from a bystander or gaze through a snipers crosshairs. Mine were telling me we were being stalked.

"Ah thanks Shamus!" Tatsumi said completely unknowing of our situation. "You're a good friend."

"We'll see about that kid. We'll see."

…

I had my back against the barracks building outside, waiting for Tatsumi to finish applying for the army. I had spotted our tail once we got here, but she doesn't know that yet. Pretty woman, short blond hair and yellow eyes, skimpy outfit that showed off her large…assets. All on purpose to catch the eyes and keep you distracted. Looking past all that I saw strong muscle under that skin and mischief in her eyes. In short, a scammer who's been forced to fight her way out of a few situations.

And she's targeted Tatsumi and I. Speaking of the country boy….

"Get out!"

He went tumbling as he was literally kicked out of the barracks. Getting back up, he was now extremely pissed.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" said the recruiter. "Due to the recession we've been flooded with applicants! There are limits as to how many we can hire. If you get it, SCRAM, you damned bastard!" He then slammed the door shut.

"Wheeeew. I take it did not go well?"

"Ugh, huge understatement. What do I do now!" He groaned.

I was about to respond when I saw our tail come forward with a big innocent grin.

"Hi!" She said in a sweet voice, getting the boy's attention and looking up. "Something seems to be troubling you young man. Want a lady to lend a hand?" giving both of us a sweet smile. I wasn't fooled.

Tatsumi though….

He was currently drooling as his gaze was directed less on her face and more her larger than normal breasts incased in nothing more than a black tube top.

"Tatsumi, reel it in and keep it in your pants." I said with a sigh.

The women however seemed unfazed. "Is something wrong? Drawn by dreams of making it in the Capital, you came all the way from the country?"

"How'd you know?" Tatsumi said getting to his feet.

"I knew at once. If you've lived in the Capital long enough you can tell the outsiders. Anyway… I know a quick way to get hired for government services. Want to know how?"

"Yes, yes,yes!"

 _Oh no. I see where this is going._

"Then treat a lady to a meal!"

…

Following her to a Tavern we sat down and the blonde woman presided to, as said by Cass, get fucking shit faced.

"Drinking during the day's the best don't you think?" She giggled.

"No denials here." I was drinking a pint myself. Cybernetics mixed with high endurance can let you drink their weight in booze and not get drunk. Didn't mean I still couldn't enjoy it. Wasn't as strong the stuff I'm used to but had a better taste.

Tatsumi however was fed up. "Just tell me how to get hired by the military!" He said banging the table.

"That's simple….have connections and money."

"M-Money?"

I had enough. Best to get the naïve boy out of here. "Tatsumi, let's go. This is a sca-"

"SHHHH." He shushed me, hanging on to her every word.

She sent me a smug grin before resuming. "I know a guy in the military…give me cash and it'll be real quick!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Please as if he'd be dumb enough to-"

"Is this enough?" Tatsumi said placing a large sack of all his money on the table.

I threw my hands up in exasperation.

 _Fuck it. It's not even my money and he's the one dumb enough to fall for this._

"Oh absolutely!" She said happily.

"On my way here we claimed a reward for slaying Danger Beasts." The dumbass said oh so smugly.

"So you two are strong." Blondie gave me a glance. "Your friend will be a commanding officer in no time!" Standing up and throwing the money bag over shoulder she gave me a smirk and a wink.

"That's it! I'm leaving it all up to you!" Tatsumi said happily, as if he didn't just hand over all his money to a woman who he didn't even know the name of.

She turned around to give us one last glance. "I think your encounter with me will teach you a valuable lesson, kid. And handsome, you need to pick smarter friends. I'm gonna go take care of this and I'll be back. Wait for me okay?"

"Okay!"

With that she was out the door and out of sight.

I grabbed my pint and brought it to my lips. "Hey Tatsumi?"

"Yeah?"

"You're an idiot."

…

"Damn it…I'm completely broke."

"I tried to tell you."

"Those boobs, I mean that woman!"

"Again, you're an idiot."

Walking along the road at night, Tatsumi only now realized how badly he got swindled. Me, well I should feel bad for the kid but I don't. The boy's too nice for his own good. Better someone steal his money now and teach him a lesson than, steal his life instead. We came to a bridge and thought it was a good enough place as any to settle down for the night.

"Oh well, guess we're sleeping outside. I can sleep anywhere."

I scoffed as I sat next to him and tilted my hat down. "Don't say that until you've slept on a rock in the middle of a desert. Besides, I like sleeping outside."

"I thought you couldn't remember anything?" He questioned.

"I remember bits and pieces," I lied. "Now shut up and good night." Demanding as I closed my eyes.

I was about to nod off when I heard what I guess we're horse hooves stop in front of us. Looking up I saw a young girl with blonde hair and a blue dress walk up to us.

"If you two don't have anywhere to sleep, would you like to come stay at my home?" She asked politely.

 _Such a sweet girl to be worried about strangers like us. And those eyes, as if she sees a hurt puppy and wants nothing more to make it better. I want to tear them out of her skull._

…

"Oh, Aria's brought someone home again." The man said.

"My…It's simply her habit. I wonder how many there have been." Said his wife and Aria's mother.

We introduced ourselves, and the Lord and Lady offered us food. They sat there quietly and listened as we both recounted our stories, even my not so true one. They sympathized with our plight and offered us to stay as long as we needed.

All in all, truly kind hearted and caring people. And yet…..my gut was telling me something different, that were not to be trusted. Telling me to find out their sins, to strap them all to a table and start cutting until there was nothing left. Not that I would do it….without good reason.

The man took a drink of his tea. "I see…so Shamus, I'm sorry you can no longer remember the world, I hope you stay as long as needed until you can recall your life."

"Thanks you for your generosity sir." I bowed my head, I could play along for now.

"And Tatsumi, you want to gain military success and save your village. But you know within the Imperial Capital it is peaceful. However this country is surrounded by three different races. You could be assigned up at the international boarder to fight."

"I've prepared myself for that." He responded with his voice full of conviction.

"I see. What an impressive spirit! That is exactly how the young should be."

"Did you come from the village all by yourself Tatsumi?" Aria asked.

Tatsumi got a little uncomfortable and explained how he and his friends got separated. "They're strong, so I'm not necessarily worried, but Leyasu is unbelievably bad at directions. I wonder if he'll be able to find where we're supposed to meet up."

"Very well then. I'll put in a good word with a acquaintance of mine in the military. I'll even put out a search for those two as well." The Lord offered.

Tatsumi was of course happy to hear that. "Really?! Thank you so much!" He said bowing.

"My intuition is really spot on. I think you'll see the two of them soon." Aria said happily. The entire family gave us friendly smiles. I didn't like it.

…

After a restful night, Aria woke us up to go shopping the next day. Apparently she saw it as a way to pay her back for helping us.

Her poor guards were forced to carry the excessive amount of packages and bags.

"The sheer amount is just getting silly." Tatsumi said next me, looking at the mountain of merchandise.

"No kidding. I'm used to just having the clothes on my back, some supplies and my weapons."

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask, where did get those guns? Those are extremely hard to get, and you have two." He asked.

 _A lot more than two kid, and these are peashooters._ "Don't remember, I think I found them on some dead adventure. I don't think he needed them any more." That was mostly true. Some weapons I found like that, traded for them or just good old fashioned exploring.

The guard next to me spoke up. "Well, your extremely lucky then pal. Anyways, all women are like this. Give them money and they'll go on a shopping spree to find their perfect dress."

A certain Brotherhood of Steel woman came to mind.

Something however seemed to catch the man's attention. "Take a look at that. Over there you can see in the distance, the Imperial Capital center, the palace." He was right. It was the massive building I had seen earlier.

"It's huge!"

"Kid we literally saw this yesterday. How did you not notice it?" I grumbled.

"So that's where the great emperor lives, the one who can change a country?"

"No….it is a little different than that." He looked around to make sure no one was listening before leaning in. "There's an emperor, but he's only a child. The prime minister controls him from the shadows. And he's the reason why this county rots."

"The Min-UGHH!" Tatsumi said before the guard covered the boys mouth with his hand.

"Don't say anything suspicious. If any one hears us they'll have our heads."

"Then…my village suffers from heavy taxation because…"

"In the Capital it's an accepted practice."

 _Well, looks like I know what's first on the to do list. Now how do I break in to the palace? Maybe climbing gear or a well place bribe?_

"Then there are others like those over there." The guard said pointing his thumb at a bunch of wanted posters.

All said wanted dead or alive. There was a man named Bulat, a women named Najenda, and a long haired girl named Akame. All seemed to be connected to…

"Night Raid?" I asked.

"They're a group of assassins that's terrifying the Capital. As the name suggests, they attack their victims at night. They mainly target high-ranking executives and the Capital's upper class."

"So the kind of people who thrive with the Prime minister in charge? Sounds like they have a grudge." _And the kind of people I'd like to meet._

"That's right, so while you're staying at the mansion be prepared. Also, could you do something about that?" Turning around we saw Aria coming back, while her two other guards struggled to carry a massive package.

"Oh come on! Who would even sell something that big?!"

…

The day had come and gone, the darkness of night now washed over the city. I was looking out the window in the hallway outside my room. I'd chosen not to sleep tonight, not that I needed it. I could go for a week straight without needing a nap. No, I decided against it in favor of being prepared.

The air didn't feel right. Almost like the hours before a storm, there was an electricity in the mansion. I heard foot step and palmed ALSD, ready to draw. Instead I saw the Lady of the house coming my way.

"Evening miss." Tipping my hat. "Having a nice night?"

"Why yes I am, thank you for asking dear. I was planning to write in my diary tonight. Perhaps you could help-" She never finished her thought. Suddenly in a flash, her upper body separated from her lower with a torrent of blood, a drop of which landed on my left cheek. As both halves hit the floor I saw the cause.

Standing there behind the corpse was a young women with glasses, long purple hair and wearing a blood stained purple dress. Her face completely devoid of emotion. In her right hand she wielded…a giant pair of scissors? Odd weaponry aside, she handled it with ease as she slashed the blade and flung off the blood coating it and cleaning the blade.

Then she proceeded to bow and…apologized to the corpse.

Turning to me, she gave me a curious glance. Wiping a way the blood off my cheek, I casually pulled out my sidearm.

"So I take it your Night Raid, right?" She answered me with a nod. "You here to kill the family?" Another nod. "You know what happens now?" She gave one last nod before charging at me.

I let off a shot at her chest. She was smart enough to know where I was shooting blocked the bullet with her weapon. It stopped her long enough to allow me to fire three more rounds.

She dodged the first two by throwing herself to the side, while the last one grazed her shoulder. Without missing a beat she charged again and this time I fired the rest of my magazine at her. She ran back and forth where she knew the bullets would be. She has excellent reaction time, I'll give her that.

She got close enough to take swing at me, only for me to side step the attack. While she was open I swung my leg out and knocked her feet out from under her. Another kick was aimed at her gut but she managed to pull up the scissors to lessen the impact. Still she went sliding across the floor and shakily got back on her feet, still no signs pain or any thing on her face.

Looking over my shoulder, my eyes widened as I saw the marble column behind me had been completely sliced through. I suddenly realized the weapon of hers had more to it than its goofy design.

"Sharp blade." I commented.

"Imperial Arms: Extase. Can cut through any material." And suddenly she was back at it again, this time trying to skewer me with the point.

Instead of dodging I brought up my empty pistol and jerked the bottom towards my assailant. Pressing the release, the magazine flew out and hit the woman in the face. While not actually doing any damage, it had the desired effect and made her stumble. Taking the advantage I moved to the right and let the metal tip pass harmlessly by. Not being able to stop herself, she continued forward where I grabbed the wrist holding her weapon, put my for-arm against her throat and pinned her against the window.

She struggled to free herself with her other hand. It was a futile effort. Taking my eyes off my captive for a moment I glanced outside. I saw multiple people outside, two of which seemed to be standing on a wire hammock. Two others were on the ground, one large white and one small familiar looking black one. They were surrounded by bodies of the guards.

Not sparing them another moment, I flashed the still struggling girl a smile. "Now girl, remember to tuck and roll." I dropped my arm, let go of her wrist and sent a powerful palm strike into her abdomen, eliciting a cough of blood. She flew backwards and through the window, shattering the glass as she fell down to the ground three stories below.

The noise caught the attention of both people on the ground. Both saw me standing there, though the white one ran over to the girl I just tossed outside. Seems she took my advise and lessened the damage. However I saw some one run off into a group of tree.

Tatsumi.

Unfortunately, the black clad figure ran to where I had seen the boy go. Stepping away from the window, I picked up and loaded my pistol and started to make my way towards the exit closest to those group of trees. I made it about ten feet before I felt something impact the floor behind me.

Turning around I saw the white figure. It reminded me of former fitting power armor with a cape. Aiming dead center of the figure, I unloaded the magazine. Every round hit it's mark, unfortunately the bullets just harmlessly bounced off his armored chest. The man hadn't even flinched.

"Care to try again?" The man asked, no doubt with a smile. He lifted a large red spear and prepared to attack me.

"Well, that's not good. Hey, before you turn me into a shish kebab, can I ask you a question?" I asked, subtly reaching towards my pip boy.

"Ummm, sure, why not?" He shrugged.

"Does that armor protect against vibrations via a small but powerful shock wave?"

"I….don't think so?" He answered hesitantly.

"Good." Pressing a button on my wrist mounted computer, ALSD was bathed in amber light and disappeared, only to be replaced with a bulky Grey and black gauntlet that covered my for-arm. The displaced glove appropriately named Pushy.

The hulking armed figure was caught by surprise by the light and was too late to dodge my attack. As the knuckle plate impacted his chest, it let loose a burst of kinetic energy that was powerful enough to been seen in the visual spectrum. Even the toughest armors of the wasteland wasn't enough to completely protect someone since the danger was the vibrations that traveled through the armor and into the wearer. The blast also had the added effect of knocking just about anything on its ass.

He didn't know what hit him as I sent yet another person flying out the broken window.

Deciding to not waste any more time, I turned around and bolted down the hallway. Room after room I passed to get to the exit. I needed to get to Tatsumi. He's a decent kid, it would be a shame to let him get killed.

Just as I was about to round a corner I saw the back of someone with long blonde hair and….cat ears? She was a stranger, so not hesitating I threw a punch, and just as she was turning around she was slammed into the adjacent wall.

Not giving her a second thought, I ran past and finally found the exit I was looking for. Once outside, I ran as fast I could. The trees zipped by and I could faintly hear the clashing of steel on steel, only to suddenly stop.

Replacing Pushy, I instead atomized a machete gladius while running towards the sound of fighting. Breaking the tree line, I saw a scared Aria being defended by Tatsumi in front of some storage building, who was pleading with the girl from the wanted poster. The assassin Akame.

The killer ignored his protests and aimed to separate his head from his shoulders with a katana. Time to step in.

Running in I got there just in time to parry her blade with my own. Briefly, our eyes locked. My excited red eyes looked into her emotionless crimson ones. The eyes of an experienced killer.

Putting some distance between us she leveled her blade at me.

"You ok Tatsumi?" I asked without taking my eyes off the assassin.

"Yeah, thanks for the save Shamus. Watch out, that chick's strong." He warned.

"Oh I know. That just makes it all the more fun." Unsheathing Bloodnap with my left hand, I gave the knife a twirl. "Ready when you are Akame. Don't disappoint."

"You're a threat. Eliminate." She said, preparing herself.

Like an unheard alarm went off, we ran at each other and speaks flew as our weapons clashed.

The girl was faster than a deathclaw and I barely had time to block the strike aimed for my chest with my knife. Retaliating, I tried to plunge my machete into her chest, only for her to dodged the blade.

We did this deadly dance for a full five minutes. She was faster, I was stronger. All of her attacks I blocked and parried, all my attacks she dodged. Gladius met katana over and over again. Whoever made the first mistake would get a deadly piece of metal plunged into their body.

I hadn't had this much fun in a while.

I had noticed that more people had shown up, three of which were familiar, but I didn't care. They weren't getting involved so best to just let them be…for now. Tatsumi seemed to be yelling at the blonde one.

 _Hey it's the lady who swindled him out of his money… and she now has long hair and cat features. Weird._

After blocking five consecutive lighting fast strikes, she changed things up by leaping high into the air. Coming back down she prepared a downward slash. Crossing my blades, I prepared to block this strike as well.

Unfortunately that didn't go as planned.

As the steel met steel, the unexpected happened. My machete shattered. Dashing backwards, I was able to avoid 'most' of the damage.

Stand back up, I put away Bloodnap and dusted my self off. "Hehe, got to say darlin, your good." I rolled my shoulders and stretched my neck. "Well this has been fun but it time to finish this."

Cleaning my self off, I reached up to wipe off the blood from my right cheek. Damn blade of hers nicked me. No matter.

I started reaching for my pip boy when all of a sudden I stopped, something changed.

"W-what the fuck?!" I said. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

My blood went cold. Not from fear, almost like ice water was being pumped through my veins. The feeling seemed to start in my face and flowing to my chest. Almost like it was coming from…

"…the cut."

My legs gave out and got on my knees as I felt the coldness creep into the center of my chest.

I let my head hang down as I felt my body go cold.

…

 **Akame**

I let my let my tired muscles relax a bit as the kneeling man, Shamus, went limp as the black runes ran across his skin and the poison stopped his heart. I didn't know how much longer I could have lasted. The man was extremely dangerous. The only thing that ended the fight was that Murasame was far more durable than his blade.

Turning back I saw my comrades awed and relived faces. Mine had Sheele's arm over her shoulder and seemed to be the only thing keeping the Extase user up right. Bulat was holding his chest, but otherwise seemed fine.

I then turned back to the boy, Tatsumi and the girl frightfully hiding behind him.

We've wasted enough time. The target must be eliminated.

Preparing one last attack, I planned on finally finishing this mission.

"AKAME LOOK OUT!" I heard Leone shout.

I felt something painfully impact my back and the next thing I knew I was flying past my target and her protector and slammed into the metal doors of the storage building.

Blinking away the pain I got a good look at what hit me.

What? How is that possible?!

"Hehehe...haha haha…HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The now standing Shamus laughed, hard enough to hurt your gut. The black runes on his skin stopped moving and just…faded away. A grin was on his lips and his own red eyes gleaming. Their previous malice was replaced was replaced with amusement, with a far more sadistic nature.

"I've got to say kid, you are a lot more fun than I'd ever hoped." He said getting control of his laughter. He sent me a bright happy smile. Had I had any less control over myself I would have shivered at the sight.

"But…" He sighed. "Like I said, its time to finish this." Reaching over to the strange gauntlet on his left arm, he did something thing and suddenly there was a light in his hands.

 _Is that…an imperial arm?_

Suddenly, he was holding one of the, if not the largest blade I had seen. It was big, rugged, and brutal looking. He seemed to wield it naturally as he readied himself.

"Now, playtime's over kid."

…

 **Shamus**

You know, when I first got the monstrosity of a sword, the name Blade of the East just didn't suit it. So in honor of what it and the man who wielded it had done and stood for, I changed it to one name to truly fit. Lanius.

As I charged at my opponent, I was surprised when at the last moment Akame used all her strength to kick off the door and avoided the blade. Instead, it sliced through the doors and knocking them off their hinges.

 _Agile little minx. Now where did…hello, what's this?_

Inside the building was a familiar sight. Several dozen dead bodies. Some hanging and some in cells. By the looks of things, most were tortured to death. Honestly this place would make most Raiders proud.

Resting Lanius on my shoulder I turned back to my audience. All members Night Raid seemed ready to attack. Akame was panting and tired but still willing to fight. I ignored them and turned to the girl who's family owned the homemade slaughter house.

"Aria. I think you have some explain to do. Because I'm guessing I know why these guys want you dead so bad. Hey Tatsumi, you may want to take a look." I said.

"No, don't!"

Tatsumi ignored Aria and hesitantly looked inside. His face paled immediately. "My god."

The blond walked passed me, though not before sending me a cautious glance, and stood next to Tatsumi.

"This is what I was trying to tell you about. This is the empire's darkness. They lure the people with sweet words, and then, they torture and play with them until they die. That is what this house hold really is." She said.

Tatsumi kept looking at the gruesome scene, until he saw something that made his horrified eyes widen even further.

"Sayo…" He said looking at one body, a girl with long black hair who was hanging by her chained hands. She was naked, cut up and covered in her own blood.

 _Sayo? Who, oh his missing friend. Yeesh, poor guy._

Aria tried to make a run for, but I reached out with my free hand grabbed her by the back of her collar. "Your not going anywhere little lady."

She tried to defend her self from blondes accusations. "She's lying Tatsumi! I didn't even know this place existed! Who are you going to believe? The person who saved you or these people."

"Tatsumi…" someone whispered.

Peeking inside, I saw it came from weak, sickly and cut up looking boy who was reaching out from the closest cell.

"L-Layasu?" Tatsumi said even more shocked.

"Sayo and I were invited by that girl to her house. And after we ate we lost consciousness. We woke up here! SHE TORTURED SAYO TO DEATH!" Leyasu screamed, sliding down to the floor while tears started to fall from his eyes.

Tatsumi just stared at his friend.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT!?" Aria shouted breaking out of my grip.

"YOU'RE ALL WORTHLESS TRASH FROM THE COUNTRY SIDE! NOTHING BUT CATTLE! I'M FREE TO DO WITH THEM WHAT I WANT! AND THAT GIRL, HER HAIR WAS SMOOTH! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!? WHEN I STRUGGLE WITH MY UNRULY HAIR! THAT'S WHY I TORTURED HER AS MUCH AS I COULD! SHE SHOULD BE GRATEFUL I PAID SO MUCH ATTENTION TO HER!" She screamed at every one.

 _Wow. She just took her zero percent chance of survival and turned it into the negatives._

"Welp, looks like my gut was right about you family. Time to correct my mistake." I was about to grab her when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking at him, his bangs covered his eyes, still I could feel the hatred behind his unseen gaze. Backing off, I knew what had to be done.

"Don't tell me you still want to defender her." The cat girl said.

"No…" Tatsumi drew his sword.

He slashed the rich girl open from shoulder to hip. She dropped dead on the spot.

"Heh, she got off to easy for my tastes." I mumbled. No longer needing my blade, I put it back into my pipboy's storage.

"That's Tatsumi for you. That felt great seeing that!" Leyasu said before vomiting up blood.

"Leyasu!" Tatsumi yelled be running over and freeing his friend. Dragging him outside, he laid the sick boy gently onto the ground.

"It's the final stages of Lubora." Akame explained. "The mother of the house enjoyed drugging her victims. She wrote all about it in her diary. He cannot be saved."

"Diary?" I thought back to her unfinished question before she died. "She was going to try to do it to me! Hey purple lady!" Shouting towards the bystanders. "Sorry for hurting you! By the way you should have killed the bitch slower, maybe infected her with her own stuff!"

Turning back to the boys, Leyasu whispered something into Tatsumi's ear before going limp.

"Huh, poor kid must have kept him self going on sheer will power and revenge. At least you gave him that satisfaction Tatsumi." Placing a hand on his shoulder.

Hearing footsteps, I turned around for a large paw to Tatsumi and I by our collars. "Hey hands off the outfit!" I swatted her hand away while she was still dragging a protesting country boy behind her.

"Ah come on! Can't a lady get a little physical with her two new teammates!"

Raising an eyebrow, I started wonder if this woman had a screw loose. I did attack did just attack her friends and now she wants me to work with her?

"Leone thinks you can become valuable allies against the empire since you both fought well against me." Akame said. "Also you are forgiven since our fights stemmed from a misunderstanding."

"Like hell he's forgiven!" a short pink themed girl shouted as we got into ear shot of the other group. The armored man was there, along with the wounded purple girl, pinky, and a guy dressed in a green coat that matched his hair.

"He did this to sheele, punched Bulat and Leone and attacked you! How are you OK with This!"

 _Right, purple girl, apparently named Sheele isn't looking to good. Time to mend some fences._

"Sorry about earlier," stepping forward I atomized a stimpak and jabbed it into her abdomen. "here, this'll help."

Immediately several blades and a gun were leveled at my throat and head. Honestly nothing new.

"Weird," Sheele was standing up straight and her face was less pale. "I feel a whole lot better. What was that?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Stimpak. Miracle medicine that contains only the vitamins and protein needed to jumpstart and fuel the bodies healing process. It can heal all manner of small wounds in seconds without so much as a scar." Smirking, I felt satisfied as the pink one grumbled under her breath and the group retracted their weapons.

"See! He's already helping! We even have a second recruit!" Leone happily held up an angry Tatsumi who froze when he heard her statement. "What!?" struggling again he was dropped and shot to his feet.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" The cat woman asked with a false innocence. "From now on you and your friend will be apart of our little group. Welcome to Night Raid!" She cheered.

I just met them and I could tell they were pretty crazy, yet I could see they were my kind of crazy. I was liking my situation more and more. But my companion on the other hand…

"Why is this happening?!"

Akame interrupted his out burst however in that monotone voice of hers. "Give it up. Once she's made up her mind, Leone won't give up."

"You know me so well…" Leone petted the shorter girl's head. "Bulat, I'll leave him to you!"

The armored man grabbed the boy and put him underneath his arm while Tatsumi shouted about not wanting to be an assassin.

I don't know what the taller man said, but it sure sounded flirty.

"Mission success. Time to return." Akame announced before running off into the darkness. They all followed her lead until it was just me.

Looking at the moon is gave one last chuckle before following them.

 _Alright Capital, get ready. Because you've never seen a guy like me before and boy, are we going to have some fun!_

…

 **I'm not going to lie, I thinks that was the longest chapter I have ever written. Now you one of you PM'd me asking about how strong he is.**

 **Well skill wise, he is on part with Esdeath. While she has killed far more people than him, he has the advantage of fighting higher quality opponets. Ones who can take a mini nuke to the face and keep on coming. However, she is deadlier since her imperial arms is extremely powerful and he doesn't have one…yet.**

 **Now, I decided to give him a theme song I don't own the right to it though.**

 **(God Will Cut You Down)- Robin Loxley**

 **Please leave a review and God bless!**


	3. Getting To Know You

**Back again, and this time I didn't make you guys wait a few months. Now this chapter is really just Shamus being introduced to Night Raid and vise versa. The truth will come out, though they may or may not believe him. Night Raid is going to get a taste of what it means in to live in the aftermath of a nuclear Holocaust.**

 **…**

 **Ch. 3 Getting to Know You**

 _I don't think you have to worry about the specifics. Basically, expect a lot of firepower and dead bodies._

 _-Arcade Gannon_

 **Shamus**

Sharpening my Bowie knife may just be seen as maintenance, but personally I found it relaxing. The sky was a beautiful blue and the sun was nice and warm unlike the intense rays in the Mojave. The view was spectacular from the top of the cliff, green trees as far as the eye can see. The only thing to bring my mood down was the mopping Tatsumi.

He was currently mourning his friends after putting flowers on their graves. Honestly, I never understood while people mourn so much. Death is just a part of life. Sure be sad for a bit, but come on don't let their loss effect you forever. Granted I know I'm not put together right, but what can you do. He needs to get it out of his system, just like I did with….

 _Just let it go Shamus. It only puts you in a bad mood._

Shaking loose those thoughts I saw Leone sneak up and hug Tatsumi. Putting away my knife, I made my way over to the two.

"Heya Shamus!" The blonde said putting Tatsumi in a gentle yet firm headlock. "I was just asking Tatsumi here whether or not you've decided to join us? You both have plenty of talent in killing. Apparently he doesn't like the idea of murdering people. What about you?"

Shrugging I said, "I've got nothing wrong with that. Some people just deserve to be put six feet under. Before I say anything however, I want to see how your group operates before I decide on what to do. Get my own opinion."

My answer got her to smile and started dragging her captive away with her. "That's great, because I'm going to introduce you guys to the rest of the group!"

Following along, I thought this might be the best shot to see what kind people I'll be dealing with. They seem capable, but its best to see how they act when not on a mission. Time to see whether not to help them or tear apart the Empire on my own. Not the first time I destroyed a civilization, hell not even the second.

We walked back to their base, which is pretty decent. A large citadel like building directly underneath a large overhang. They really only had to worry about an attack from the front, which they could see any large force heading there way for a few miles.

Inside we found the purple themed woman Sheele, reading a book called '100 Ways To Cure Being An Airhead'. She still had a few bruises and cuts from our confrontation back at the mansion. Fortunately, she didn't seem the least bit upset about it. Which is good because I'm not very good at apologizing.

Leone explained what she was doing with us and that we had still yet to decide to join the group.

"They're still undecided about joining?" She asked.

"That's right. Sheele, how about some encouraging words?" Leone asked.

Thinking about it for a bit she nonchalantly said "Now that you know where our hideout is located, if you don't join us, we'll have to kill you."

Tatsumi looked ready to cry but I just scoffed. "Really? If you're going to threaten us, do it right. You have to me more specific and go into detail, like 'we'll mount your head on a pike for decorations' or 'you'll skin us alive.' My personal favorite is threatening to strangle them with your own intestine."

This earned a questioning look from Leone and a disturbed one from Tatsumi. Sheele though actually seemed to consider my advise. "Alright, thank you. I'll be sure to remember that next time. Anyways, it's an important decision so think carefully about it."

"Hey! Wait a second Leone!" A young and familiar voice yelled. Standing in the doorway was a short girl dressed in pink. She did not look happy to see us.

"What are you doing letting these two in the hideout?"

"Because They're a part of our team." Leone shrugged.

"Well I haven't approved them yet…" The girl sent a glare at us and Tatsumi went on the defensive and nervously took a step back, while I didn't so much as flinch. When she saw I didn't react, she hardened the glare even more. Honestly, it was more adorable than threatening.

"Fail." Turning around and crossing her arms. "One doesn't look like he could hope keep up with professionals like us, the other has guts but he looks more like a dumb hobo than anything else. I mean what's up with that ratty looking thing." She grabbed the end of my worn leather duster.

The pinkette backed up and paled at the glare I directed at her. "Do not. Dis. The duster." I said menacingly.

She gulped before Leone stepped in to defuse the situation. "Don't mind Mine, she treats everyone that way."

I just waved away the excuse. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't insult my clothes again Pinky."

"Pinky!?" She screeched.

"Pink hair, pink eyes, pink dress that hurts the eyes, there for Pinky" I Said smirking, causing Mine to go red in the face while Tatsumi struggled to keep in his laughter.

Before the girl could retort, Leone was pushing us out the door. "Love to stay and chat but we need to introduce these two to everyone else, bye!"

…

Outside, we were shown around the training grounds. Nothing much, open ground, a few targets and scattered training equipment such as wooden practice weapons.

"The training grounds here are a good for stress relief. Over there, the one who looks like he reeks of sweat, that's Bulat."

In the middle of the grounds was a tall, muscled, shirtless man. He was expertly swinging a long wooden staff to exercise. However, he had an odd looking hair cut that resembled the ones the Kings were famous for. Based on his build, he was most likely the armored man I sent flying.

He finished the excise with a powerful strike that sent out a small gust of wind. Relaxing, he turned towards us and that's when I noticed he had a large bruise on his chest. He then flashed us a smile. "Well, if it isn't the two guys we picked up the other day. By the way, that's a hell of a right hook you got there buddy." Pointing at me.

"How'd did you know who we are?" Tatsumi asked.

 _God damn it Tatsumi. Who do you think is big enough to wear that armor?_

"Oh, this is the first time your seeing me this way. I'm the guy who was covered in armor. I'm Bulat, nice to meet you." The man said holding out his hand.

Giving it a shake he moved it to Tatsumi only for our guide to interrupt. "He's gay." She said causing the boy to panic.

"Hey now, he'll get the wrong idea, right?" Bulat said blushing.

 _Gay huh? Eh, I'm friends with Arcade so this is nothing new. Hopefully he won't be as snarky. Or lazy._

…

We walked around a bit more before we found the guy in the green coat laying down and hiding in a group of bushes near a stream. He still had no idea we were there.

"It's almost time for miss Leone's bath. I won't be fazed by danger, if it's for the sight of those breasts!" He mumbled to what he thought was just himself.

"Then how I break two fingers." He went still as he realized Leone was right behind him.

In an instant the green man was on the ground with his arm twisted behind his back and held by Leone as she stepped on his spine.

"You never learn, do you?" She asked. Giving the appendage another twist before she turned to us. "This idiot here is Lubbock. He's mostly harmless, just a pain in my ass." She then kicked him in the head and he was out like a light. Letting him go we carried on with her little tour.

…

The day went by fast and sunset was already here. We were walking along a river bank as Leone was taking us to see one of the last members of their team. Tatsumi was complaining about already having enough with the weird Night Raid members.

"Next up is a pretty lady you're both familiar with. See? That's Akame over there. Isn't she cute?" The woman asked.

The red eyed assassin was in front of a cooking pit with what looked like a giant toothed chicken roasting over the fire. Akame was munching away on a piece of its meat.

"I-Is she eating an evil bird? She killed it alone?" Tatsumi asked.

 _Evil bird? The people on this planet come up with worse names than the brains in Big Mountain. No imagination._

"Despite Akame's looks, she grew up in the wild."

"You should eat as well Leone." Akame stated and threw a piece of meat over her shoulder to the blonde woman. She then just gazed at us, mostly me, as if deciding something.

"Have you decided to join us?" She asked.

"Sorry darlin, we're still deciding that."

"Then I can not give you some of this meat."

I just shrugged. "No problem here. Your kill, your call."

I liked her. She likes simple pleasures, she can fight like hell, and she seems to know the one the laws of the wild. 'What ever you kill is yours.' Tatsumi, not so much. If his mumbling was an indication he gated her for trying to kill him.

"By the way, the boss is back." Said Akame to Leone.

 _Boss?_

Looking past the fire, I could make out a woman with short white hair, black shirt and pants, and eye patch over her left eye. Oddly enough, her right arm was replaced with A green robotic looking one. If I remember correctly from the wanted poster, her name was Najenda.

 _Cybernetics huh? Good to know that's a possible here._

"Hey Boss! Welcome back! Did you bring any presents!" Leone said cheerfully walking towards the woman.

"Before that Leone… Three days ago, it seems you exceeded the time limit on that job." The Boss said calmly, her artificial hand twitching.

Leone froze, and immediately tried to make a break for it. The boss merely raised her hand and suddenly it fired out like a harpoon. Catching Leone by the collar she started reeling in the struggling blond like a fish, using the cord connecting the hand to her arm.

"It isn't good to enjoy fighting your enemies to much. You should fix that habit."

Looking over at us she released her captive. "Anyway, who are these men?"

Leone got back up and put her hands on our shoulders. "These two are new recruits! They've got plenty of talent."

The Boss seemed intrigued. "They show promise?"

"Tatsumi here held his own against Akame for a bit. And this guy," Shaking me, "Shamus beat Sheele, suckered punched me and Bulat, and backed Akame into a corner. Hell he survived getting cut by Murasame and has his own Imperial Arms that's not in the book!"

 _What? The hell is an Imperial Arms?_

The white haired woman widened her eye at hearing about me and immediately grabbed her coat and prepared to leave

"Akame, gather the others. I want your full report along with more details on these men."

…

Later that night, everyone was gathered in the meeting hall, Tatsumi and I included. Tatsumi explained to Night Raid about his village's problem, his trip, how he met me, our experiences in the Capital and how we came to be at the mansion of the murderous family.

"I see… I understand the situation. Tatsumi, how would you like to join Night Raid?" Najenda asked.

"I'm dead if I don't, right?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, that's not the case. But that doesn't mean we can just let you go. We'll just employ you in our workshop. Regardless, you won't be killed if you decline. With that in mind what do you say?" She said looking the boy dead in the eyes.

Tatsumi seemed to steel himself before speaking. "I-I was supposed to go to the Imperial Capital, and make a name for myself so I could save my village from destitution, but the Capital was…"

"Tatsumi…" a now fully clothed Bulat said. "This country is impoverished because the center is venal. Don't you want to attack the problem at the roots?" He asked.

Najenda gave him a smile before continuing the conversation. "Originally, Bulat was a skilled Imperial soldier before he discovered the corruption and became one of us.

"Our job is to eliminate the evil in the Capital. This is far better than working for the debase!" Bulat explained.

"But just killing people won't change the world will it? At this rate other villages won't ever be saved." The boy solemnly said. This just seemed to please the Boss.

"I see. Then you fit in even more than I expected." She exclaimed.

"W-why would that be?"

"Far to the south of the Capital is the camp of the Revolutionary Army, an anti-Imperial force."

 _Of course that's what it's called. Oooo, how about the Good Person Army instead. Seriously, stupid names._

Najenda went on to explain how the Revolutionary Army started small but grew. Night Raid is their special operations unit. Assassinating the key targets of the Empire and gathering information. Causing mayhem where they can for the Prime minister.

This brought Tatsumi to one conclusion. "In other words your assassins of justice!"

The whole room went quiet for a moment. Then, except for Akame and I, everyone started laughing.

 _I don't see what's so funny. The way he said it was funny in a way, but it's pretty much wasteland justice. If someone's bad for the world, kill 'em._

"Tatsumi, no matter how you spin it, we commit murder." Leone said before Sheele and then Bulat continued. "You don't find justice in something like that." "Everyone here could die at any moment, as retribution for our actions."

 _Ridiculous, they think death and justice don't go hand in hand._ I gave a snicker catching Mine's attention.

"Something funny there hobo!?"

"Yeah, you people." I said getting everyone's attention. "Justice in definition is to give proper treatment for what the person has done, in a sense karma. What goes around comes around. A care giver who takes care of the sick being taken care of when she herself is sick, is justice. A man who helps no one and cares only for himself, only to have no one help him as his house burns down, is justice. A man who rapes and burns people alive for shits and giggles, only to have a burning hot metal rod shoved up his ass and set ablaze, is justice." A few of them took a step back as I said that. "Yet you're saying that there's no justice in slaying the wicked, well that's hilarious." This earned me a few glares, but none greater than Akame.

"You enjoy slaughtering, spilling blood and taking lives, don't you?"

Tipping my hat back, I gave them a small smile and a good look at my eyes. "Yeah I do, but only when they deserve it. Now, even if you don't like the act, a friend of mine once told me that you don't have to enjoy it. However when done righteously, killing is but a chore, like any other."

The all just stared at me. However, Najenda seemed to pale a bit as she looked into my eyes. Deciding to get the attention off me for a moment, I turned towards Tatsumi.

"Kid, now that you've heard what they had to say, what do think?" I asked nudging his shoulder.

"I…if you really plan on making the world a better place, will I be compensated for my work as well?"

Najenda fortunately had regained her composure. "Yes you will. If you work hard I'm sure you'll be able to save your village."

"Then I'll do it! I'll join Night Raid." He stated causing everyone but Mine to smile.

"It's decided then. Welcome to the life of carnage Tatsumi!" Najenda announced, before looking me in the eyes. "Now what do we do with you Shamus?"

…

 **Najenda**

 _What is he?_

Tatsumi was a simple boy, dedicated to protecting his village. Shamus on the other hand was a complete mystery. Somehow surviving Murasame's curse, apparently wielding an Imperial Arm, and that glint in his eyes. I hadn't seen that glint in anyone other than…no, best not to dwell on her. Time for answers.

"You are an interesting and dangerously skilled man. Obviously we would have questions for you. However given you apparent memory loss-" I would have continued but the man held up his hand and stopped me.

"Hold it right there, before this goes any farther, you ought to know that that was a lie. One that I personally didn't think anyone would believe, sorry Tatsumi." He said getting a hurt look from our newest member.

"Now before I continue, how about we all sit down, this may take a while."

Seeing nothing wrong with his request, me moved into the dining hall and took our seats. With the matter settled I decided to ask what has been on my mind.

"Ok, now what is the truth? Who are you really if not an amnesiac? If you thought your lie was so unbelievable, why tell it?"

"Because the truth is sometimes far stranger than fiction. Honestly, I don't think you would believe me." He said with a smirk, causing me to narrow my eye at him.

"Try me."

He just chuckled. "Heh, well what would you say if I told you I wasn't from this planet?"

…

 **Shamus**

As expected, the room went quiet with a mix of confused and unbelieving faces.

"What?"

"You heard me. This giant rock you call your world, I'm not from here. I came from a planet that actually has a name, called Earth."

"Ok, he's crazy! Can we just shoot him before he drives us insane with his nonsense?" Mine said throwing her arms up in the air.

"Hey Pinky, I'm telling you the truth. Whether or not you believe me is up to you."

"Actually," Tatsumi was holding his chin. "That explains all the questions you asked. And how you didn't know anything about the Empire, danger beasts and asking about the name of the world. You really are an alien!" He said happily, causing mine to facepalm.

"How do you seriously believe him! He could lying again, besides, say he is telling the truth. How did he get here? Maybe he just showed up here because of some magical portal?" She said with an eye roll.

"Kinda, yeah." I shrugged.

"Oh come on!"

"My world has far more advanced technology than this world, and I was helping a group of geniuses called the Think Tank fix a malfunctioning teleporter. The machine had been on the frits for a few days and I was fixing it when it suddenly let loose a burst on energy. I blacked out and found myself waking up in a forest here, near the village of Arya. The town was being attacked by bandits so I…remedied the situation."

"Wait a minute!" Leone shouted before slamming her hands on the table and standing up. "You're the Courier?"

I blinked in surprise. "How do you know that?"

"Uh, it's all around the country side. The town reported a light appearing in the air above the village and was there for a few days. Suddenly an unconscious guy was thrown out of it, the light disappeared and bandits attacked the place. The man woke up, called himself the courier, went in and killed, hell, decimated them. The villagers found one guy cut open, the guts wrapped around his neck and was choked to death with his own intestines….I'm just now realizing you told us that's your favorite threat." She said blank faced.

"It's not just a threat if I actually do it." I told her.

"Holy shit your telling the truth." She said sitting down.

The rest of the group started eyeing me like you would a strange new animal and you're not sure whether it's friendly or wants to rip your face off.

The boss was the one to finally take the initiative. "Say you are telling us the truth, which I'm still unsure about, what will you do now?"

"Well now, you see back on Earth, I was what I like to call a problem solver. You think the Empire's bad? You should see some of the Raiders and factions from my home. I went around and sent the bad guys screaming to whatever awaited them after death. The moment I found out about the Prime minister, I was planning on killing him and tearing apart everything he holds dear. But first I was going to start investigating Aria's family, but you guys showed up first."

"Why exactly do you wish to destroy prime minister Honest? Tatsumi wishes to save his village, yet what are your reasons?" Boss asked.

"You see I have simple tastes. I like booze, fancy lad snack cakes and slaughtering my enemies. Despite not particularly caring if a good person dies, I have enough of a conscious to know who needs to be saved and who needs to die. So while I'm stuck here for the foreseeable future, I thought I ought to do some good."

Nodding, she pulled out a cigarette, lit it and took a drag. "Never thought I'd see the day I met a kind hearted sociopath. A few more questions, you also seem to have survived being cut by Akame blade. The Imperial Arms One Cut Killer: Murasame can kill any thing with a heart with just one cut, no matter how small. How did you?"

"I thought the sword of hers was poisoned. But here's the thing, poison and venom doesn't work on me." I Said catching them by surprise. "Remember how I said my world was advanced? Well the first time I met the Think Tank, they may have kidnapped me and surgically replaced my heart, spine and brain with cybernetics. Got my brain back, though it was being a bit of a dick about being put back in. Anyways, I kept the metal spine and heart pump. Didn't really need my heart anymore anyways."

To say the assassins were shocked was like saying a cazador's poison is painful. Sheele and Akame didn't react much other than widened eyes. Leone and Lubbock had their jaws dropped, Tatsumi looked ready to puke while Mine looked like she was going to blow a gasket.

"How could you not need your heart! It's literally the most important organ!"

"Actually it's a muscle, besides I'm alive aren't I?" I said shrugging. "By the way, I've heard you talk about imperial Arms twice now. What is that?"

"You don't know? From my reports, wield one, your gauntlet to be precise." Najenda said gesturing to my let arm. "Apparently it lets you pull weapons out of nowhere with a flash of light."

"What?" I shook my head. "No no no, this is my pipboy. This little beauty is one of the best inventions to come from my world. Able to atomize objects into digital storage, essentially acting as a bottomless backpack, so long as you can carry the weight. Also includes a mapping system, Geiger counter, health monitor and a radio." I demonstrated by turning on 'Ain't That A Kick In The Head'.

While they were inspecting the miraculous devise, Sheele started bobbing her head to the beat. "It really is not an Imperial Arm." The boss said shaking her head. "Since you have been polite enough to answer our questions, I'll answer yours. A thousand years ago, the emperor who built the great Empire was deeply troubled. He wished to protect his kingdom for eternity so he ye decided to create great and powerful weapons. He gathered materials from extremely powerful danger beasts, and rare metals such as oricalcum. Artisans from around the world were summoned to help him."

 _The way she's describing them make them sound like nukes. Wait, do they have nukes here?_

"The emperor's wealth and power allowed him to create forty eight weapons, a feat that would be impossible today. He called them Imperial Arms. Each one is equipped with amazing abilities, and some are able to wipe out entire armies. Ministers who were able to use imperial arms were quite successful on the battlefield. However, a large civil war five hundred years ago caused nearly half of the weapons to be scattered across the land. The Murasame is one such weapon." She finished.

I let out a low whistle. "Well, I can see why you hoped I had one then, thanks for sharing. Now, since I know a bit more about yourvwold, hers some info about mine. No doubt your all anxious to no about the planet I came from." I received nods from everyone except Sheele, who was now dancing to the music.

Turning off the radio, I atomized an intact globe I had found during my travels. _Knew I'd need this one day._

I placed it down on the table, though Najenda was interested since that was the first time she's seen me use the pipboy. "This is my world, Earth. It's had a long history, and managed to survive over two hundred thousand years with us humans walking around. It's almost exactly like yours, same climates, same animals and people...except no danger beasts or as large of a color palette for hair. That is until two hundred years ago, then came the Great War."

…

 **Tatsumi**

 _I did not like the way he said that at all. Anything called the Great War can't be good._

I was still shocked my friend was an alien, but if any thing, I get used to things fast.

"Now unlike your Empire, my world has never once been controlled by one single power, some nations have tried throughout the centuries but ultimately failed. Before the Great war, my country the United States of America was at war with the Republic of China over resources. You see, the world was full of amazing machines. Horseless carriages that could go faster than any animal, telephones that could let you talk to someone miles away, planes that could let you fly through the sky and be able to cross half the world in a day, ships that let us touch the stars. Everything and anything was possible, but they all needed materials and fuel."

 _This world sounds like paradise! Wait, this is before the Great war, so what's it like now?_

"Over the course of decades the resources got scarce. America and China both wanted those resources and since the countries already hated each other because of how their countries were run, they went to war. It lasted twenty five years, both sides tearing each other apart until eventually, the inevitable happened."

"W-what did happen?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Mutual destruction. The thing you should know is that both sides had what were called doomsday devises, weapons of mass destruction. The atomic bomb." He said with out any trace of his usual amusement.

Just the name sent a sense of dread through me. The rest of my new comrades seemed to be feeling the same way. I even saw the stoic Akame twitch a bit.

"The atomic bomb took the building block of the world, the atom, and split it. Nuclear energy is near limitless and was used to power the old world, problem was it was extremely deadly to anything biological. When you take that energy and weaponize it, well, just one bomb could level half the Imperial Capital."

 _I suddenly regret having a snack earlier._

I almost wanted to puke. That kind of devastation from a weapon…well its seems unreal. Yet, if what he saying is true than what would happen if there was more than one?

"I see your letting that sink in, well that's only the half of it. The other half besides the initial blast, is fallout. The blast sends out waves of radiation, the emission from nuclear power. Think of it like an invisible poison. You don't have to eat it, drink it or breath it in, only be near it. It shuts down the body, twists it so your hair falls out, your skin starts peeling off, you start vomiting up blood and you just start to waste away. No one knows or cares who started it, but on October 23, 2077, someone dropped a bomb. They nations retaliated, all launched their nuclear stockpiles at the other. Thousands of atomic bombs were dropped all over the world."

Shamus pulled out a lighter and summoned a small flame. He held it towards the model of his planet, only for the hungry blaze to catch and spread across and devouring the globe.

"In just two hours, six billion lives were snuffed out and civilization as we knew it was destroyed. The world burned in nuclear fire. Two hundred years later and the world is still a dead rock, nothing more but scorched wastelands. Every day is a fight for survival, where its kill or be killed."

I tried to hold it in, I really did…but the very idea of the sheer amount of suffering and pain, it pushed me over the edge. I ran to the nearest window and emptied my stomach. I was slightly surprised to see if was joined by Lubbock and Mine. Trying to compose ourselves, we sat back down in our seats.

Our resident alien gave us a glance and a raised eyebrow. "Maybe I should stop now."

"No, its alright," Lubbock waved. "We got it out of our system. We're good."

"Alright, but just a bit more. Anyways, two hundred years later and though humanity survived, we've been at each others throat ever since, fighting tooth and nail for anything we can get our hands on. People will even kill each other over a bottle of clean water. Unfortunately the radiation still blankets the world, we've just adapted to it. However there are plenty of monsters around, you see radiation does more than just kill, it can change creatures, mutate them. Little scorpions suddenly grew up to the size of a horse, ants became as big as dogs and even small harmless geckos got as big as a human and can breath fire. They may not be as big as Danger Beasts, but they make up for it for being more durable, more lethal and far more vicious."

"Even some of people themselves are little more than savage animals. That slaughter house back at the mansion? That was a common sight in any of the vast number of raider gang hideouts. Raiders do nothing but pillage, steal, and torture for the fun of it."

 _Well that explains why he didn't react to the bodies, but my god! How are people capable of this!_

"Anyways, if you want to know about me specifically, I came from the Mojave wasteland. The place was a scorched desert before the war and it's only gotten worse. However the place was home to a city called Las Vegas, an oasis in the middle of nowhere. Unlike the rest of the world it's relatively intact."

Shamus messed with his 'pipboy' again. He pulled out a small square piece of paper and told Leone to pass it around. When it came to me it seemed odd, yet I could see it was a painting, only far smaller and seemed to capture ever detail. In the picture, it showed a huge city, not as big as the Capital, but still massive. Several of the buildings rose high into the sky and all of it was lit up with beautiful colors. Above it all however was a tall tower of light. Seeming to gaze upon the world and keeping vigil against all threats. It looked beautiful in its own way.

"Its called New Vegas now, but it's always been a gambling city. Before the Great war, Vegas was the place the rich and middle class people went to party or relax. Now it's a haven in the wastes, boasting the pleasures of life. Prostitutes, willing by the way, entertainment and fine dinning if you have the caps. Also a vast supply of technology that you can't find anywhere else."

"Being that well off, obviously other factions would be want the place for themselves. Six years ago, two rising empires went to war over the place. The New California Republic or NCR and Caesars Legion. The NCR were trying to rebuild America, even though it brought along all its political corruption, they were mostly good. Better than the Legion. These guys were brutal, ready and willing to slaughter any and all that got in their way. Naturally being the caring man that I am, I got involved and kicked both of them out of the Mojave. After I got revenge on a guy who shot me in the head twice and buried me alive in a shallow grave."

"Ok now your lying!" Mine yelled, which actually kind of made her look cute when her face scrunched up like that. "No one could survive that!"

Not saying anything, Shamus took off his hat and lifted up his orange bangs and out of the way. There, just below the hair line were two circular scars, the perfect shapes for bullets.

"Satisfied Pinky?" He smirked.

Mine grumbled as she sat back down.

"During my time there, I explored ruins and settlements all over the Mojave. One exploration lead me too the Big Empty, the home of the Think Tank. I do jobs for them when their experiments get out of hand. One of which lead me here. Now here I am." He said spreading his arms. "Now you know what I'm used to and what I plan doing, the question is what do you want to do with me?"

Boss sat there with her hands together, her cigarette had since burned down to the butt and hung there uselessly. "Well, you've certainly given us a lot to think about. If even a portion of what you have told me is true, then I am sorry for your people and wish you somehow find a way back somehow. As what I wish to do with you, well you've said it yourself you with to eliminate the corruption of the Empire. You seem to be a force of nature, it be foolish of us to simply let that skill fall through our fingers. Which is why I ask you, will you join us?" Boss stood up, threw away the cigarette and raised her metallic fist. " Will you stand with us and weed out the corruption. To cut down the evil that heaven can not judge!?"

Shamus stared at her before putting his hat back on. He then put his hands behind his head, and kicked his feet onto the table. "Lady, I've been waiting for you to ask that. It's a whole hearted yes from me."

"Then let me be the first to welcome you to this bloody world we call home." She said smiling.

Personally, I was smiling like crazy.

 _Alright! Glad to know my new friend will be here with me. The future suddenly doesn't look so bleak! Although, dealing with the crazies here will be tough, especially since my friend is from another world. Man I don't think I could handle any more crazy killers. I wonder if Shamus knows any interesting people on Earth?_

…

 **Arya Village**

 **Tomess**

Normally, I like to think as my self as a calm and cool individual, even when I was facing death by the bandit leader. Now I was fidgety and nervous, considering I was the only one standing between my still recovering village and bandits, no one could blame me.

The village had cleaned up the bodies left by the Courier and scavenged their weapons, even taking the leaders rifle for myself. Unfortunately, the bandits that had attacked were only half the clan. The other half were here now, and looking for revenge.

It was just me and all the able bodied but still wounded men. All wielding the stolen blades, but no true experience with them. Which left me as the only one who could do any good with the rifle.

A man stepped out of the band of killers, he had no facial hair, bald and a long scar that ran down the right side of his face. He actually wore armor with bits of metal on it. "Alright you bitches. I want the man who killed my brother to come foreword. If he does I'll kill the rest of you real quick and painless." He cocked his head and waited. "No? Alright then, let's have some fun boys!" With a roar the two dozen armed men charged at us.

If there really is some being watching over us, please, help!?

 _ **VROOM**_

 _What?! I-It's there again!_

There in the night sky was the very same green hole that unleashed the red eyed Courier on the previous bandits. And again like last time, a figure was spat out.

Whatever It was, it was big. The bald leader didn't even have time to look up before it came down on him with a thundering crash.

When the dust settled we all got a good look at it. It looked like a man, though it was hard to tell. The figure was covered head to toe in a massive suit of shining silver armor. Even the helmet completely covered his face leaving only a black glass where the eyes would be. Underneath his armored feet was a pile of red gore and mush.

The thing looked down and lifted up its foot to inspect the damage it inflicted. Then it finally spoke.

"Awe shit. I hate when this happens, its like ten times worse then stepping in gum." The distinctly male voice said. Looking around, he saw us all gazing at him. He looked at us, then the bandits and repeated several times before looking at his feet. "Oh please tell me this was a bad guy." He said.

 _ **VROOM**_

Looking again, another figure appeared and landed next to the giant. Instead of a crash, this one land gracefully and without a sound. He too was a male and looked like he was several years younger than me, maybe around nineteen. He was dressed in an odd one piece blue outfit with bits of armor attached. On his back in yellow print was the number one hundred one. The boy seemed to wear the gauntlet similar to the courier, only it gave off a green glow instead of amber. Both his hands were adorned in black gloves. He was clean shaven and had well groomed dark brown hair. His most defining feature however were his bright lime green eyes that almost seemed to…glow.

The new person looked around, saw everyone starring and then saw the red stain on the ground. He immediately looked at the armored man and narrowed his eyes. "Nate." He warned the giant.

"It was not my fault, someone put a guy in my way. Also, based on the mean looking guy over there, he may have been a bad person. Am I right?" The metal man, Nate asked Turning to the bandits. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"He squished the Boss!" a voice cried out from the crowd. "Kill the both of them and the villagers!" With that the group continued their charge.

Suddenly Nate, in a flash of light, pulled out a massive…thing. It looked like a gun, but I had never heard of one with so many barrels. The thing was big and heavy looking but he seemed to carry it with ease. The barrels started spinning and let loose what I could only describe as a storm of fire. Bullets struck the men and wherever they impacted it immediately caught fire. The screams they made, I knew would haunt me for the rest of my life.

Letting off the trigger, all that was left were the mangled and charred remains of our would-be-killers. Miraculously, three bandits were still alive and relatively intact, lying on the ground. It seems they tripped on their friends guts and avoided the lethal rounds. The men soon up, though obviously shaken.

Nate lowered his monstrous weapon and looked to his smaller companion. "Hey Able, want to take care of these guys?"

The now named Able sighed. "Fine." Stepping forward, he too seemed to summon a weapon, a blade this time. I knew my fair share about blades, I had dealt with plenty of mercenaries and soldiers passing through town, even helping the black smith forge a few. I had never seen a blade like that.

It seemed to be similar to a katana, only instead of the signature curved blade, it was straight. The handle was wrapped in a dark green cloth and a black guard. The lethal metal of the sword was a light blue, that seemed to be covered in green lightning.

 _What is that thing? Who are these_ _men!?_

The boy started closing the distance until he was in ten feet of the men. "Leave now. You've seen what awaits you if you continue your lives as marauders. I'm giving You a chance to just put down your weapons and walk away. If not, then I will kill you where you stand." He said, voice like steel.

The men seemed to consider it, until one acted. "Like hell we'll be intimidated by some punk ass kid!" He said before lunging.

He didn't make it three feet before his head was separated from his body. The boy stood there with his now bloodied blade before he was on to the next man. The bandit tried to block the blade with the handle of his battle axe, only for it slice right through the wood and then the man with ease. His body collapsed into two pieces, yet not letting the deaths of his comrades effect him, the last bandit charged.

Able just stood there, and as the bandit got near, the boy simply…vanished into thin air. My village and I all stood the stunned, yet none more then the bandit. He stood there confused until the tip of a blade burst out of his chest before being pulled back through. He fell over dead only to reveal the green eyed boy as his killer.

The boy then summoned a metal sheath, attach it to his left hip and cleaned then put away his weapon. While he was making his way back, Nate stepped towards us with planting hands. He slowly reached up and removed his helmet which reveal a short black haired and brown eyed man around his mid to late twenties. He had some short stable and had a scar across his right eye, luckily still undamaged.

"Sorry about the rude introduction folks, we just got here. We're actually looking for a friend. Duster, orange hair, red eyes, a love for killing bad guys and a cocktail attitude that sometimes want to punch him in the face?" He asked.

We just stood there in silence starring at him and trying to process what we had just seen.

"Hello, any one in there? Huh, so this is what it feels to the other person when I'm trying to decide whether or not to be a smart ass." He mumbled.

I like to think I was calm, that I responded with a cool head. I am lying to myself.

"THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

 **...**

 **Hopefully you all liked Shamus's take on the end of the world.**

 **Yes, I brought in the Lone Wanderer and Sole Survivor. And yes, I gave Able a ninjaken similar to Jingwei's shocksword. And yes he is nineteen, that was on purpose and will be explained.**

 **Now like Shamus I am giving them songs too.**

 **Nate- 'Going Nuclear' by Miracle of Sound**

 **Able- 'I Know I'm A Wolf' by Young Heretics**

 **Please leave a review and have a nice day!**


	4. On The Job

**Alright, last chapter Shamus joined Night Raid and gave them a brief run down on his world. Now it's really time to get into the episodes. Now before we start, a response to the reviews of Ediros.**

 **Screw you. At first I was trying to appease you, and build on the critiques you gave me. Now you're just being a dick! In case you haven't noticed, the entirety of the fallout series is equal parts gruesome and goofy, sad and silly, heart breaking and clever. To deny the Wander and Survivor who they are is going against the entire mood of the game. So goodbye.**

 **Now that I got that out of my system, let's begin. Though I must warn anyone with a weak stomach to beware.**

 **…**

 **Ch. 4 On The Job**

 _I may be on the side of the angels, but do not for one second think I am one of them._

 _-Sherlock Holmes_

 **Shamus**

The next day, Tatsumi was assigned to be trained by Akame. Being the supportive person that I was, (and wanting to see how he would embarrass himself) I followed him.

His first task, as expected was cooking. Just about every green NCR soldier was forced to make some sort of meal for his squad. Both as a hazing and seeing whether or not they liked his cooking and whether or not to be the designated chef. It seemed to be no different here.

After several days of eating meals prepared by the boy, I could say one thing for certain. In my personal opinion, it gave the Ultra Lux's meals a run for their money.

I was watching both Akame and Tatsumi as they fixed another meal while wearing aprons. Considering that that was the only thing he had done, he was rightfully pissed. It also seemed that Akame had put herself in charge of the food, dragging the boy into her duties. It also became apparent that the deadly assassin was a bit of a glutton.

"Your in charge of the food so you can snack on everything, huh?" Tatsumi asked.

"No, of course not." She defended. Though it didn't really help she was snacking on grapes as she said it.

"Don't bother kid, she's a food addict. Nothing'll stop them from getting what they want. Hell, I have a buddy who's addicted to Nuka Cola, a drink from my world. He once stabbed a guy who tried to steal some from him." I said. It never ceased to amaze me what people could get hooked on.

"That outfit really fits a Newbie like you." The voice of Pinky said. Turning, I saw the girl, Bulat, Sheele and Lubbock standing in the doorway. All looked set and ready to travel.

I raised an eyebrow. "You four going somewhere?"

"Yeah, we're going out on an emergency assignment." Bulat answered.

Tatsumi lowered his kitchen knife and started pleading with them. "An assignment? But what about me! You guys haven't let me do anything, hell not even Shamus is allowed!"

It was true, Najenda hadn't deemed it fit to allow me to go out on a mission. I had always had a wanderlust, being stuck here with little action was making me…irritated. That is never a good thing for anyone. The only thing keeping from just leaving on my own to visit the city and find a few targets of my own were the sparring sessions with Night Raid.

It started out as a few taunts from Leone about only being able to hit her because she hadn't seen me coming. To prove it, she challenged be to a match. Deciding to at least do something, I agreed. No weapons and no imperial arms, only fists. It didn't last long. I had frequently sparred with Veronica, the self proclaimed Punching Queen and had put her on her ass. This was no different.

I even let her use that belt of hers, Lionell, the thing that allowed her to transform into a cat woman. The result was of course still the same. She got a drastic increase in strength but also increased her blood lust as well. If out of control, you get sloppy, make mistakes and are far more predictable. Though I had to give her credit for determination, she still challenged me sometimes.

My other spars were with Bulat, and those gave me more of a challenge. Deciding to forgo any weapons besides the staff, we went until we, well he, got tired. I had yet to master the spear, merely adept. My experience with the weapon mainly came from dealing with the Ghost people of the Sierra Madre. I planned to correct that.

Anyways, it seems Tatsumi's question had simply given Mine another chance to insult him. "A newbie like you couldn't handle it, so why don't you just stay here and keep on chopping those cucumbers, since that's all it is your good for. Plus, the hobo hasn't done anything other than follow you around. I don't see why we would need him now. Now see ya newbie." She said walking away with the rest of the group.

Tatsumi was not happy. If that look he was sending Pinky's way meant anything, he looked' to quote Cass 'ready to stab at bitch.'

…

Later that day, Akame decided actually train the kid. I followed them to a small beautiful lake with a waterfall. These people have no clue how good they have it here, even with the Empire as it is. If this were Earth, lots of people would gladly commit mass murder just to see, let alone live in a place like this. Though I particularly didn't care. The wastelands were my home, and that's where I'd rather be. Not many ever understood the savage beauty that I saw, then again, not many would gladly walk into the storm ridden Divide with a smile. Especially considering I was the one who accidentally created that new level of hell.

Akame put down her bag and started undressing. "Today, we'll gather our prey from this lake." Though I thought it funny when Tatsumi scrambled backwards and covering his eyes as Akame took off her top, only to see she was wearing a white bikini.

Ignoring Tatsumi, the girl made her way to the edge of the cliff. "Today our objective is Koga Tuna. This is the best spot for them."

"Aren't those the mysterious, rare and vigilant fish? Those things are supposed to be extremely hard to catch, even knowing to avoid hooks and nets." Tatsumi said.

Akame wasn't listening and dove into the water below. She hadn't been in five seconds before she started throwing several fish up to us and in her basket.

"Well, no one can say she isn't efficient." I commented.

She broke the water and started giving orders. "Dive into the depths of the lake and mask your presence. The moment your prey comes by, attack. Commitment is key. Can you do it?"

"Bring it on!" Tatsumi said throwing off his upper clothes.

"And would you like to train as well Shamus?"

I thought about it before shaking my head. "Nah, stealth isn't my forte, as you know I am not a subtle man. Besides, I can catch plenty from up here."

Bring up my pipboy, I reatomized the AER14 laser rifle. When dealing with water, bullets tend to lose velocity and go off course, plasma disperses more easily and explosives were to imprecise. Heat and light based laser beams had no such trouble.

Making out the faint silhouettes, I took aim and….

 _ **PWEEEM! PWEEEM! PWEEEM!**_

…

The meal we made with the fish was nice. Unfortunately for the country boy, he only caught two. Akame and I caught the same amount, though mine had the good fortune of already be cooked when I pulled them out of the water. Over all far, more tasty than lakelurk meat.

Leone was ribbing Tatsumi while Akame was saying how he still had much to learn. For some reason, she was holding the fishes head in her gans while looking into its eyes.

 _What an odd girl._

Najenda finished her meal, dropped the small talk and then got down too business. "Alright, now then. Leone, let's hear your job."

"Okay," Leone reached into a nearby bag and pulled out two sketches. "The targets this time are Ogre, of the Imperial Police, and Gamal, an oil merchant." Ogre was a tall brutish looking man with few dreadlocks and his left eye gone, replaced with two crossing scars. Gamal, was, well, whatever he was he was ugly as shit.

"According to our client, Gamal constantly commits crimes, and pays Ogre bribes to keep him off his back. When ever he's paid off, Ogre fabricates lies and frames someone else. The clients fiancé was framed and sentenced to death." Leone reached back and pulled out a coin purse. "This is the payment. When I talked to her, I sensed pain….she probably sold herself many times to earn this." She grimaced.

 _Definitely not the most safe or pleasant way to earn money._

"Have you verified the case?" Najenda asked.

"I checked with my own eyes and ears. They're guilty."

"Well, that's all I needed to hear." I said standing up. "I say we take out the trash."

"Agreed" Najenda said lighting a cigarette. "We won't need any abhorrent garbage in our new country. We shall bestow divine punishment.

"Gamal the merchant should be easy, but Ogre will be a formidable opponent." Leone said. "Ogre, the demon. He's a highly skilled swordsman and even criminals fear him. Normally he's surrounded by lackeys and is never alone. Not only that he's cautious. When accepting money, he invites Gamal into his room. When he's off duty, he drinks on main street. The problem is the police are strictly in the vicinity of the palace. It'd be to dangerous for Akame since her face is well known."

"Well, that leaves two options. We either cut him down in the street along with his guards, or lure him away into some back ally and kill him there." I said earning a nod from Najenda.

Leone raised her hand excitedly. "Hey, I'm not on any wanted posters!"

"Are you up to it?"

"The stronger the enemy, the more I'm up for it!" She bragged. I just smirked.

"Really? Want to spar right now?" flashing her a smile as she paled and scooted away. "Maybe not right now." She said in a meek voice.

Akame spoke up, "Why not wait for Mine and the rest?"

"We don't know when they'll return right? Then let's do it ourselves!" Tatsumi said getting pumped up.

This just caused Najenda to smile. "Oh, so your saying you'll defeat Ogre?"

"Oooh, that was some big talk there." Leone smirked.

"I like that idea. Tatsumi, your a pretty good swordsman, if you catch him off guard you'll be set. Plus, it'll be a good experience."

Akame didn't seem to like the idea. "This is beyond him. And I do not mean his skills. I mean he won't be able you make the kill."

"But I have experience…" He started.

"You swung your sword in hatred when you killed the girl. Are you saying you can kill without hesitation, at any time?"

 _Yes._

This question just got a rise out of the boy. "Even while we sit here, others may be getting framed, right? Then I'll do it. Loved ones taken away for such stupid and selfish reasons. I don't want anyone else to feel this way!" He said with true determination.

"Alright Tatsumi, use that drive, and eliminate Ogre." Najenda said while Leone congratulated the boy. "Now Akame and Leone you eliminate the oil merchant. Shamus you-"

"I'll head over and break into Ogre's office." I interrupted and caught the boss by surprise.

"Why?"

"Simple. If Ogre is on the take for Gamal, who else is he covering for? If he's as cautious as you say, then he's most likely kept a ledger detailing whos been bribing him. That way incase some one ever tried betray him, he could have plenty of blackmail on them. We might want to know who else is trying to cover up their dirty deeds."

"Good idea. If you find any evidence then I give you the freedom to send them to their eternal punishment."

Nodding, I brought up the pipboy and this time my body was bathed in light. When it faded, my regular attire was replaced with dark brown long coat, olive colored pants, bandoliers, and dark green armor on my legs, body and arms. Clipped to the belt was a rather intimidating green helmet and metal gas mask with blood red optics that glared at everything that encompassed it's gaze.

Obviously my comrades took a surprised step back. "What?! You can carry armor as well and equip it in an instant?" Najenda asked.

"Yep. This Beauty is simply called the Elite Riot Armor. This was some of the best prewar gear around, designed for the police force of one of the most crime ridden cities of America. It can stop blades, lasers, plasma and bullets, only the most powerful weapons and sharpest of claws are getting past this baby. It also comes with a built in radio, flash light, and can allow the user to see at night. Strong, yet light, and extremely versatile." I stated with no small amount of pride.

Reaching down, I unclipped the helmet and put it over my head. It connected with a hiss as the red lenses lit up. When I spoke, it came out through the voice filters, adding an unnatural ring to my voice. "Now how about we get to work."

…

Creeping along the darkened hallway of the police headquarters, I considered the men here lucky they were drunk off their asses. They were completely intoxicated and had no idea I was here, had they been sharp enough to spot the armored man sticking to the shadows would have forced my hand.

Making my way to Ogre's office without any trouble, I got to work and ransacked the place. It was small but luxurious, purple carpet covering the floor and furniture that probably cost more than some people's houses. I cut open the chairs and couches, went through his drawers and oak desk. Found several empty whisky bottles, a few coins I pocketed and reports that he arrested several women and had 'interrogated' them. I was about to give up on the ledger, when I stepped on something that far more solid then the wooden floor.

Pulling back the carpet, there built into the floor was a steel door with a hole the perfect size and shape for a key.

 _Hidden safe, of course._

Pulling out a bobby pin, I got to work. It was a well made lock but I had experience dealing with military grade doors that were much harder. With an oh so satisfying click, the latch popped open.

Lifting the top, the first thing I got a look at were several small bars of gold and a few pieces of jewelry. Instinct kicked in and I was taking the valuables before I even knew what I was doing. After pocketing the expensive loot, there at the bottom was my prize. A small red leather bound book.

Opening it up I started reading through it. Just as I expected, Ogre kept track of all his employers and what he did for them. Most of it was Gamal, however there were several merchants who paid him to look the other way when they sabotaged and stole from their competitors. Nothing but small fries though. However, there was certain individual who caught my attention. One Mr. Frey. Owner of a high end upholstery and furniture store that commonly sells to rich nobles.

 _Alright, says here we have several payments to cover up missing persons cases. All cash payments and the price was increased when Ogre discovered what Frey had been doing with…oh my. That's a new one._

I felt a sick grin spread underneath my mask.

 _Well Frey, has anyone ever told you karma is a bitch?_

...

 **Frey**

"Another successful day huh Horace?" I asked my body guard. The large armored and mute man just grunted.

Dusting off my Grey suit, I started locking up my shop. Mr. Stark and Lady Barder had both come and asked for more leather love seats. I had always prided myself on have the best merchandise. What made my shop stand out was that I always used the best material, the richest wood, the most comfortable padding and the softest leather. The problem is how expensive it is. But that's what you get when you want quality.

"Now, if you will, please escort me while I acquire my materials I need for-"

 ** _PWEEEM!_**

Startled, I turned around just in time to see my hired muscle suddenly turn to ash. I was about to run when I sensed someone to my right.

"Night, night."

Suddenly something slammed into my jaw and just like that the world was gone, replaced by darkness.

…

"Ugh my head..." Waking up should have been a relief, instead all I fealty was pain. Opening my blurry eyes, I could hardly make out that I was in the work room in the back of my shop. The dark interior didn't help my sight, although faint moon light was allowed in from a the skylight.

I attempted to get up, only to realize my wrists and ankles were held in place by metal clasps attached to my worktable. Try as I might, no matter how much I struggled I couldn't break free.

"Oh good. You're awake."

That voice, the one I heard right before I was knocked out, came from some where in front of me.

Raising my head, I saw…it come out of the shadows. I could only make out is to silhouette in the darkness, that and it's glowing red eyes. Looking at that thing, only one word came to mind.

 _Demon!_

"Please, please let me go!" I begged. "I'll give you anything! Y-You want money?! I can give you money! Just please leave me alone!" I screamed. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks.

The thing just chuckled. "Please, I already took your money while you were unconscious. No, what I want from you is your blood. You see, I found your notes in your office." He said holding up a book as I felt my face pale.

"That's right, I know your dirty little secret. I got to hand it to you, this was a new one for me and I've seen just about every sick crime imaginable first hand. Even committed more than a few, but kidnapping people to use for furniture, well that's just plain nasty." He threw aside the book and picked up a small machine with what looked like a metal needle. "If I'm not mistaken, you tattoo designs on your captives with this huh? You wait a few days for the skin to heal, then you bring em in this room, and strap them to that table your on. You take off their clothes, Inject them with a paralyzer, then you grab a knife and start skinning them alive. Take the skin then turn it into leather for your furniture, not a nice thing to do."

He crept closer and pulled out a large knife from his hip. Those eyes never leaving me.

"Please, it wasn't personal! I just needed the best material, it was only business!" I tried to convince him.

When he got close enough, he grabbed a rag and stuffed it in my mouth, effectively muffling my plies. He grabbed the back of my head and painfully pulled me up so we were face to face. "I'm sure it was extremely personal for your victims. Now stop with the excuses and take your punishment like a man, or squeal like a pig I don't care. Right now, I thinks it's time to start cutting." He said.

I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

…

 **Several hours later**

 **Shamus**

 _That went well._

Walking back to the base, I was in a good mood. After eliminating Frey, and burning down his shop I decided to leave a….message outside the police station. Finally I got the restlessness out of my system.

After removing my helmet and cleaning the armor, I strolled into the main hall. "Hey guys I'm back, how did….what is going on?" Inside were the girls, all surrounding a blushing and nearly naked Tatsumi.

Najenda was the fist you notice me. "Ah, Shamus, we were just checking Tatsumi over for wounds. Didn't want him to get prideful about his first mission and not report a possibly poisoned wound and die. Now how did your mission go?"

Reaching behind me, I took out the ledger and tossed it to her. She grabbed it out of the air and started skimming through the book. "Several businesses were bribing Ogre. Most for small stuff, but I took out one who kidnapped and killed people. He's dead now, so mission success."

"Alright! Score another successful day for Night Raid!" Leone cheered.

"Yes it has been." Najenda said looking up to look at the nearly nude boy. "By the, You'll be training under Mine next Tatsumi. Do your best."

Tatsumi went still with a horrified look on his face. He was like that everyone for a minute before he let his thousands be heard.

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!"

…

 **The next morning**

 **Seryu**

Walking towards my station, I continually wiped my eyes. I had been like this ever since I had heard the news about Ogre. Not even Koro could help the sadness I felt.

 _Damn you Night Raid! I swear on all that is good in this world is bring you all to justice! I'll tear you all apart for everything you have done to the Capital I'll…I'll…what is that?_

Stopping in front of the station, I looked upon an odd sight. Hanging above the door was a pale hide. If the still dripping red liquid was an indication, it was still relatively fresh.

Yet, what drew my attention was in the middle, professionally and delicately carved into the animal skin was the symbol of Night Raid.

It seems Ogre wasn't their latest victim, and won't be their last.

 **…**

 **Well that got gruesome.**

 **Now before you all starting thinking I'm a psycho for even coming up with the idea, know that the whole skin in furniture thing was unfortunately inspired by the Nazis. Since those crazies saw jews as nothing but filth, they decided to take ones with tattoos and use their skin for things like this, even lamp shades. Nasty right?**

 **This chapter was really to give you first hand experience of what Shamus is willing to do and how he enacts Karmic justice. Essentially, he believes in an eye for an eye, and throws the sins of his victims back on them. ~Foreshadow~**

 **Next time, Night Raid might get some new additions.**

 **Please leave a review and have a beautiful day!**


	5. A Question

**Hi, sorry but this isn't a new chapter. I wanted to ask you guys something about an idea for this story that's been rolling around in my head.**

 **How would you all feel about me starting a spin off of this story? 'Night Raid Watches The Storyteller.' Essentially the Sole Survivor makes a TV but doesn't think about there not being any holotapes. However, he remembers the tapes he was given after helping out the Storyteller and offers that to watch. It would be canon to the story, and really is just a way for Night Raid to learn about the world of fallout. Obviously, season 4 would have to be tweaked a bit to fit for Nate.**

 **I wasn't sure if you guys would like it or not but a review I got made me reconcider. Please let me know and if I do it, I'll release it at the same time as the next chapter.**

 **Have a great day!**


	6. Living Legends

**Time for the other two to join Night Raid. Now , after overwhelming support, I will write 'Night Raid Watches The Storyteller.' In fact it's already up.**

 **Now I was asked this in the PM, Nate is wearing non-modified T-60 power armor. You can't start out with the best armor right off the bat.**

 **…**

 **Ch. 5 Living Legends**

 _Not all angels come to save._

 _-Anonymous_

 **Shamus**

 _Man am I glad I had stocked up on Sunset Sarsaparilla before coming here._

I idly took a sip from my bottle. Sitting on top of the cliff, I was the lookout while the others went and took care of some tribal scouts that were looking for our headquarters. Nothing came my way, but through the scope of my Anti-Material rifle, I saw several of my team mates fight. Akame had just killed three with one strike, the men were too slow as she slit their throats with a wide slice.

In the distance, I saw a beam of light strike somewhere in the forest. No doubt, from Mine's Imperial Arms, Pumpkin.

I asked about that, apparently most members of Night Raid wielded an Imperial Arms. I already had first hand experience with Murasame, the scissors Extase, and the armor named Incursio. Essentially a poisoned sword, blades that can cut through anything and adaptable power armor. Mine also had the rifle oddly named Pumpkin that shot energy that varied on power based on how much danger it's user was in. Lubbock had his Cross Tails, an odd glove with wires that he can control. He could create weapons and armor by weaving them together in specific shapes. He had proved himself to be tricky during our spars.

Honestly, their weapons almost sounded like they were magical, which was ridiculous and impossible. However I learned long ago, thinking something was impossible simply because it was out of your realm of experience only lead to an early grave. Such as thinking it was impossible to have a conversation with my lobotomized brain.

From my position, I saw them regroup and started heading back to the base.

Atomizing my rifle, I grabbed my drink and made my way down to the base and headed to the kitchen. Thinking to do something nice for my new found friends, I started preparing a meal of gecko steak and a salad. The lettuce was something to get used too, but not unpleasant. The steak didn't take long to make once I started cutting with the superheated cosmic knife, shortening the cooking time from thirty minutes to thirty seconds.

I had just set out the plates when the door burst open and the assassins walked in.

"Woooow, something smells good!" Leone said. They saw the food layed out and before anyone could blink, Akame was in her seat and wolfing down the lizard meat. "Oh trying to get on my good side huh? Well, its working.~" Leone purred.

I just rolled my eyes and sat down to eat. If the collective hums and moans were anything, they seemed to like it. A few minutes later and Najenda joined us, expressing her own admiration for the food. "This is good. I don't recognize the meat, what is this?" She asked.

"That's Gecko. An animal from my world. Knee high lizards, nothing more than pests, except for the green and fire ones. Those are bigger and spit acid and fire respectively, also they're never alone. Personally I like deathclaw meat better. Much more tasty."

"Oh hey," Leone said, stopping here meal. Although Akame stole the meat when she wasn't looking. "I've been meaning to ask you something. How come you called yourself the Courier?"

Finishing up my meal I kicked up my feet on the table. "Well that's what I used to be. You see, I always liked to be on the move. In the wasteland, it's tough getting deliveries from one place to another, whether it be a valuable object or information. Problem is to be a courier, you have to be able to survive whatever the wastes throw at you. People started calling me the Courier as a moniker once I started making a name for myself back when I was seventeen. You see, I was making a delivery to New Vegas, a platinum poker chip. It didn't seem like much, but that job changed my life."

That got everyone's attention as they leaned closer. Unfortunately for them Akame took the opportunity to steal the rest of their meals as well, getting a sigh from Sheele.

"I stopped by the town of Goodsprings for a drink. I didn't know it at the time, but several men were there waiting for me. While I was preoccupied with paying for the beer, one of them spiked my drink. A few minutes later I was stumbling around outside in the dark when one of the men grabbed me, so I punched him in the face, but another came from behind and knocked me out with a shovel."

That got a cringed out of the group while Tatsumi rubbed the back of his own head in mock pain.

I continued with my story. "When I woke up, my hands were bound and I found myself surrounded by my attackers in a small cemetery on top of the nearby hill. In front of me was a well dressed man in a black and white checkered suit, the man behind my capture who learned his name was Benny. I can still remember it clear as day. He was arguing with one of the thugs but he told them he didn't kill people without looking them in the face."

Pulling up my pipboy, I atomized a pistol. This one was a small nine millimeter but was an absolutely gorgeous weapon. The metal was all polished stainless steel with artful engravings covering the thing. The grips were a beautiful white ivory with a picture of a holy woman on each side. Most widened their eyes while Leone gave a appreciative whistle.

"He pulled this little piece out of his pocket for me to see and he said, "From where you're kneeling it must seem like an eighteen karat run of bad luck. But the truth is, the game was rigged from the start." And just like that, he went and pulled the trigger. Eight days later I woke up. Obviously I was pissed, so the first thing on my mind was revenge. As I made my way through the desert tracking him down, I did odd jobs here and there and the people started to talk about the me. The courier who came back from the dead and drenched the Mojave in the blood of the wicked. After that, the name stuck."

"Damn, how the hell are you alive?" Lubbock asked.

"I ask myself that every day. Now you see, I'm not the only one with a name like that. Over the past two hundred and ten years, there have been several people who have earned similar titles, and most earned them by spilling oceans of blood. The first was called the Vault Dweller back in twenty one sixty one and the Chosen One in twenty two forty one. I have the pleasure of knowing three others. The fist I met was the Storyteller."

"What kind of name is Storyteller?" Mine said.

"Well that's what he is. He a pretty good fighter and has dedicated his life to exploring the wasteland and documenting all the history he can find. I've done a few jobs for him, mostly getting pictures and documents for him put into one of his stories together. In a world that's more worried about not being somethings next meal, he decides to record events for future generations. That way people can actually learn from past mistakes."

Sheele nodded. "How noble of him. Who are the other two though?"

"I meet the others around the same time, about a year ago. They were dubbed the Lone Wanderer and Sole Survivor. I got bored in the Mojave and decided to explore the east coast, I wandered into a place called the Commonwealth and was exploring when I ran into the Survivor, he used to be a soldier from before the war and-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tatsumi said waving his arms. "I thought you said the war happened over two hundred years ago?"

"Well you see before the war, there was a company called Vault-Tec that knew atomic annihilation was a likely possibility, so they built great underground bunkers called vaults to protect humanity. The problem was the minds behind the vaults really weren't meant to protect people, but instead run social and scientific experiments. They saw the inhabitants as nothing more than lab rats. His Vault experimented with long term cryogenic sleep. Essentially freezing someone so thoroughly that they can be held in stasis for years and wake up like only a second had passed. So yes, my friend is over two hundred years old."

Several jaws dropped while Najenda hummed in thought. "I've known biological Imperial Arms to last all these years, but to freeze a regular man for two centuries, that's extraordinary. No doubt every time he tells that story, it's always a good way to _break the ice._ Heh?" She said with a smile.

The others just let out annoyed groans, while I personally began to worry.

 _Her and Nate must never meet! Like I need double the horrible puns!_

Shaking that away, I got back to my explanation. "Anyways, he woke up to his now destroyed world and immediately set out to rebuild his life. Eventually, he took control of the local militia, the Minutemen, and took control of the Commonwealth after dealing with a particularly malevolent faction. He's been trying to rebuild civilization since then. My other friend, the Lone Wanderer came from the Capital Wasteland, what was left of America's former capital. He stepped out of a Vault and started out as an innocent lost soul looking for his father, pretty soon he was the kind of person you don't fuck with. With in three months he was one of the best killers in the wasteland. Despite his talent for slaughter, that kid is always trying to make the world a better place. The problem is he usually prefers to travel alone since he has the unfortunate habit of watching his friends and family die."

This caused them to grimace while Akame just lowered her gaze.

"Anyway, I met the kid when he was trying to track down his old friend, a scientist named Dr. Li and found her in the Commonwealth. He talked to her and a few of his old allies and apparently he was pretty angry so I decided to lend an ear. An organization he used to work for went back on what made them good guys and he was pissed. Eventually we moved off from that and we started talking and we ended up getting along, then the Survivor walked in and joined the conversation. Next thing we know we're going on a few adventures here and there dealing with raiders and what ever wasteland horror there was that day. Now we're friends."

"Well, I'd very much like to meet these men someday." Najenda said. "For today, there is no more duties to attend today. Tomorrow however, we have a target to eliminate. The distant relative of Prime Minister Honest, Lokal. Not to mention Tatsumi, you'll be training with Mine."

The table shook as Tatsumi slammed his face into it. Mine was crossing her arms and smirking. "Great, thanks for reminding me." He grumbled into the wood.

 _I do not envy him. Poor bastard._

…

 **The next day**

Sending a fast uppercut to the jaw, Leone was again on her back rubbing her soar face with her oversized paw.

"Your still too predictable. I saw those last three attacks coming a mile away." I said lowering my fists. We were out in the training yard, this time with Lubbock and Bulat as an audience.

"Hah! Just give it up Leone, your not going to beat him!" Bulat called out with a laugh.

"Don't listen to him Leone!" Lubbock shouted. "I believe in you!"

With renewed vigor Leone got up and with a roar pounced at me. I moved to the side, grabbed her wrist and forced her to the ground while pulling her arm behind her back.

"Saw that coming too."

The girl just grunted in frustration before surrendering. Helping her up, she changed back into her usual self. "Man, I didn't even come close that time." She grumbled.

"Don't feel to bad, I have plenty of experience in beating people to death. Honestly your not bad at all. Just keep that temper and blood lust under control."

"All right my turn!" Lubbock stepped forward brandishing his wired gloves. "Plus I've got a surprise for you." Suddenly thin metallic wires came out of the gloves and in his hands began to form a large and familiar looking blade. In his hands was an exact replica of my personal favorite sword.

"Oh, you want to play like that do you? I guess it's true when they say imitation is the highest form of flattery." I said amused. I decided to reatomize the original blade and no sooner was it in my hands that I was charging at him.

He decided to put some distance between us so he jumped backwards about ten feet. Once I got close to where he was, I leapt into the air to avoid the nearly imperceptible string he must have left to trip me. Coming back down, I saw Lubbock's look of surprise at avoiding his trap turn to panic as I got closer. In a hasty attempt to protect himself, he raised his wire blade in front of him.

As our blades connected, Lanius easily sliced the green man's weapon and caused him to stumble back. Reaching with my left hand out to grab and lift him by his throat, I placed my sword tip against his chest.

Noticing his position, Lubbock raised his hands in surrender. Letting him go, he rubbed his soar throat. "I honestly don't know what other result I was expecting. What is that thing anyways?" He asked as the others came closer.

Giving the blade a twirl, I planted the lethal end in the ground. "This sword here is Lanius, a beast of a blade made by the best Blacksmiths in the wasteland using old world tech. It's made from a high grade titanium alloy fashioned to a solid steel pipe handle. In the hands of a master, this could cut through just about any armor, let alone some wires."

"Damn, how do you even wield that thing?" Bulat asked.

Atomizing Lanius I dusted off my hands before replying. "Simple, either naturally be absurdly strong, or have a cyberneticly enhanced body. You know it really pays to-"

 _ **BOOOM!**_

A massive beam of light suddenly exploded out of the base. If I'm not mistaken, it came from Mines room.

"I'm gonna take a guess that had something to do with Tatsumi."

"Probably." Leone just shrugged.

 _Something tells me he is going to have a very bad day._

…

Later that night, we gathered around the table, Najenda explained our jobs.

The target was Lokal, distant relative to the prime minister, and he was using his family name to kidnap, rape and beat young women. Nothing more than a bully. It would be Mine who killed him using Pumpkin in its sniper form. Tatsumi would be her protector while the others went after Lokal's body guards. My job was to sneak into his mansion before hit and start freeing the women that were trapped in his dungeon. In and out, just like that.

We were heading out the door when I grabbed Tatsumi by the shoulder and pulled him aside.

"Hey Shamus, what's up?" He Asked happily.

"Not much. Just wanted to wish you luck, and since you're a good kid and I don't want to see you dead, I wanted to give you a gift." Pull up my pipboy, I scrolled through the inventory before finding what I wanted. A flash of amber light appeared in my hands and was replaced with a beautiful black engraved revolver with a white handle.

Twirling the gun in my hand I held it out to him with eyes wide. "This is Lucky, a single action revolver that fires .357 magnum rounds. I was planning on training you how to use a gun next week, but until then I thought you should at least have something hidden up your sleeve until I can properly teach you. It will only fire when you pull back the hammer and remember to squeeze the trigger, not pull it."

Tatsumi took the weapon, holding it like it was the most delicate of glass. "You seriously want me to have this? This would cost a small fortune!"

I just shrugged. "What can I say? That pistol got me through some tough scrapes when I first started out, hopefully it'll do the same for you. Also don't worry about ammo, I got plenty on me. Now let's get you set up." I brought out a shoulder holster and adjusted it to fit the boy.

We ran out the door to catch up with the others, the Tatsumi had a noticeable spring in his step.

…

The mansion was huge, grandiose, and most importantly, easily infiltrated. I went in through the back door, the one used by the servants. There were a few guards, nothing to pose a threat. I didn't give them enough time to raise the alarm so the plan was still on track. Working my way towards the basement, I had to go though several locked doors before I got to the dungeon.

As expected, there were more than four dozen women, chained to the walls and ceiling, all bruised and battered. Once I came in, they all shied away from me in fear, especially since I was wearing my Riot gear. Trying to placate them I held up my hands and tried to at least act non-threatening.

"Don't worry ladies, I won't hurt you. This is a rescue." I said, and some started to crying in joy, though others still looked on with suspicious. Ignoring their reactions, I pulled out my Bobby pins and went about unlocking their shackles. I had just freed the first woman when I heard shouting coming from upstairs.

Well, looks like Lokal has gone the way of the dodo. Still wonder what a dodo was.

I was about to get back to work when I heard something I didn't expect. Gunfire, lots of gunfire, to much for a simple assault rifle. Something was wrong.

I wanted to go investigate, the problem was it had a job to do first. I needed to get the girls free then I could check it out.

Turning I back around a gave a deep sigh. "One down, forty seven to go."

…

 **Tatsumi**

"What's going on?"

I had just seen Mine kill Lokal with a amazing long distance shot. However, once he was dead, the whole thing went sideways.

As soon as the target died, the mansion started lighting up with several explosions. Looking through my binoculars, I saw a figure step out of the woods. I couldn't see what they were doing but I did see flashes of light and heard loud cracks. Whatever was happening, it wasn't apart of the plan.

"Mine, what do we do!?"

"Keep your pants on, we just need to regroup with the others. We still need to take care of the personal body guards, except now instead of waiting for them to come to us, we have to go down there and look for them." She said shouldering her rifle, and running towards the rest of Night Raid.

It took us a few minutes to find the rest, but one we did we took off towards the mansion. I ran next Bulat, who was wearing his armor.

"Hey Bro, do you have any clue what's going on?" I asked him.

"Looks like someone had the same idea and wanted the target dead too, once Mine killed Lokal we forced their hand. Be careful Tatsumi, just because they have the same goal as us doesn't mean we're allies. They might want us dead as well." He said reading his spear.

I frowned at that. _If these guys wanted to attack the Empire why wouldn't they want to work with us? Then again they might just be killers for hire and Lokal was just their latest hit._

We made it to the massive steps, passing by several bodies dressed in Imperial uniforms. Making it to the top, we were forced to dodge as a flying body came our way. It landed with a crunch and it didn't move once it stopped rolling.

"Guys, that was one of the bodyguards." Leone said.

Looking back to the entrance, standing there was a huge man wearing thick steel armor. On his back was some massive weapon that looked like a gun. Around him were a few more bodies. Some were Imperial and three were dressed like the bodyguards we were after.

"Well now, this is a thing." He said with a voice that seemed to buzz, similar to when Shamus wore his helmet. "I'm going to take wild guess and say one of you is the sniper. By the way, thanks for completely screwing up our plan."

"Well sorry but we had a job to do and you're kinda screwing up our plan now." Leone said stepping forward.

The man was silent, just standing there staring at her for a few seconds. "Cat person, man I wonder if this is the kind of stuff Hancock sees when he's flying high." He said shaking his head. "Alright, two options here, you leave and let me do my job or you can pick a fight, which would be extremely hazardous to your health."

 _Well so much for being friends. Well since he's already done our job for us, we can just-_

"Who do think you are to boss us around, huh?" Mine said rudely.

"The person wearing several hundred pounds of aluminum and steel power armor, so ditch the attitude, flat chest."

 _Oh no…_

"FLAT CHEST!" She screeched as her face went red, she pulled out her weapon and aimed it at the metal clad man. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

The man held up his hands to placate the fuming Mine. "Alright, alright, your not flat chested. You happy now… **Pinky**."

 _Oh why did he have to call her that?!_

"AAAAAHHHH!" With a scream of rage, Mine pull the trigger over and over again, sending blasts of energy at the man, not really taking the time to aim, not that it mattered. They hit him head on and a few hitting the ground around him, kicking up dusts.

After a solid thirty seconds, she let go and lowered her weapon while panting angrily.

"Damn Mine…think you over reacted a bit?" Lubbock asked.

"No, that was perfectly reasonable response. Now let's go ba…what's that noise." She asked tilting her head.

Listening carefully we could hear a metallic hum coming from, somewhere. Looking around, we found where it was coming from. It was came from the strange rotating barrels of some large gun, one that was being held in the hands of the armored man. As the dust settled, I could only see minor damage after Mine's assault. Other than some scratches and dents, he was relatively unscathed, and most likely angry.

"My turn." With that he opened fire.

If Leone hadn't grabbed me and ran behind a pillar, I would have been torn to bits. The rest of my team found their own pillars for cover from the onslaught of bullets.

"Nice going, Mine!" I yelled over the gun fire.

"Shut it you idiot, this is not my fault!"

"You're the one who shot at him!"

"Enough!" The yell silenced us, and surprisingly it came from Akame. "Bulat, you need to distract him long enough for me your get away and find Shamus."

"Oh come we can handle this guy!" Leone scoffed, only to duck as a ricochet nearly nailed her in the head. Just like that, the firing stopped instantly.

"See! He's out of ammo!" She yelled before there was a loud click and he started shooting again. "Me and my big mouth."

Akame just shook her. "No, there's more to it. When he was talking, he didn't say we ruined 'his plan', he said we ruined 'our plan.' It's more than just him, we need to end this fast and Shamus can help so we can find who else is involved."

"Crud, I didn't even notice that." Bulat said and readied his spear. "Alright Akame, get going!" He stepped out of cover and threw his spear as some bullets bounced off his armor. The bullets stopped and Akame bolted down the hall and into the mansion.

I got out of cover along with the rest of Night Raid and rushed the man. While running, I saw that Bulat's spear had knocked the weapon out of the man's hands. The first to reach him was Leone who launched several strikes at the man that were block by his massive for-arms.

Retaliating, he sent a kick that she barley dodged. While he was open, he was tackled by Bulat, but he remained on his feet. They grabbed each others hands and pushed and pulled, each tryout to overpower the other. I ran forward to deliver an over head strike, only for the man to swing Bulat in front of me and allowed my sword to harmlessly bounce off Incursio. Suddenly, Bulat came flying at me and we rolled together for a few dozen feet.

My vision blurred, I could faintly see the others fighting, though I don't think it was going well.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw that it was Bulat pulling me up. "You Alright Tatsumi? That must have hurt."

"Yeah don't worry bro, I'm fine, ow!" I yelped as I moved my bruised shoulder. "What the hell happened?"

"The guy held me still long enough to kick me. Got to say, he's pretty damn strong."

"Would you two stop flirting and help!" Leone called out.

Looking back, despite his size, the man seemed agile enough to avoid Sheele's blade. Leone was on top of him sending several punches onto his armored head and leaving a few small dents. Having enough, he grabbed the blond by the waist and tossed her head first into Sheele. Lubbock tried to sneak up on him with a wire to strangle him, only to get an elbow to the gut. Ignoring the downed pervert, the man started charging shoulder first towards the pink clad sniper.

"Mine! Look out!" I yelled in panic.

Yet she didn't move an inch. Instead, she got down on one knee, took aim and waited. A small light appeared in the barrel and steadily brighter and brighter as the man got closer. He was almost on top of her when Mine finally pulled the trigger.

Suddenly a large and blinding beam of light nailed him right in the chest and with a cry of pain, he flew backwards a good twenty yards and landed near Bulat's weapon. He just laid there face down, completely unmoving and smoke wafting off his body.

Relieved, we started making our way towards our sharpshooter. Sheele smiled at her friend, Leone hugged the girl while Lubbock rubbed his soar chest. "Excellent work Mine." Sheele said.

"Yeah, that wasn't half bad shortstack. You almost had us worried." Leone said almost smothering Mine with her breasts. Lucky. Eventually she got herself out of the blondes grip.

"Yeah, not bad, I'm just glad that's over." Lubbock said resting his hands on the back of his head.

"Yeah, I got to say I'm going to feel that one tomorrow."

We all froze upon hearing that voice.

Turning back around, standing there was the man, chest plate dented beyond recognition and the right pauldron missing, but still alive.

"You know I'm impressed. At first I didn't really think much of you guys, but damn! I think you bruised a rib OW, yep bruised rib." He said holding his chest.

"Now I know you probably don't give a damn, but the name's Nate. Now…" He reached over to Bulat's spear, picked it up and gave it a twirl before leveling it's deadly tip at us. "You ready to get back at it?"

The only thing I could do was forced down a nervous gulp.

Akame, please come back soon.

…

 **Akame**

Running along the hallways, I tried to navigate the lavish mansion while looking for the dungeon. I was still worried, that man was an unknown and had strange and powerful weaponry. If there were more people with that kind of gear, we would need all the help we could get before someone got hurt.

I was pulled out of my worries by a man dressed in white and grey fighting robes standing in the middle of the hallway. Coming to a halt, I leveled Murasame at the man, who I quickly noticed was a body guard, a target. I prepared to attack, until I saw he hadn't even reacted to my arrival.

 _He doesn't seem right. I can't even sense him…almost like he isn't even there._

Testing out my theory, I approached him cautiously. Prepared for a sudden attack, I crept forward and gave him a gentle nudge with my blade. The push was enough to put him off balance and his body fell backwards. His head on the other hand wobbled for a moment before separating and falling forwards.

 _He's dead. But the question is who killed him? And where are they now?_

"Who ever you are, leave, now."

Spinning around, I came face to face with a man dressed in a single piece blue and yellow outfit, brown hair and bright green eyes. He couldn't have been a year or two older than me, but he seemed well trained considering I hadn't noticed him until he spoke. It was somewhat worrying to have someone be able to sneak up on me.

"You don't look like a guard, so I'm giving you a chance to walk away." He said palming the hilt of his sword.

I leveled a glare before acknowledging him. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"My name is Able and I'm here to end the lives of those who have been kidnapping woman from the surrounding villages. And who may I ask are you?" He said raising an eye brow.

"Akame."

"A beautiful name. Now Akame, please leave. I don't want to kill you."

I narrowed my eyes and raised my blade. "Yet your ally is currently attacking my comrades."

Suddenly his eyes widened, he obviously hadn't expected that. His eyes seemed to sadden as he gave a faint sigh of defeat. Then without warning, his sword was out and attempted to cut me down. Just barely blocking the strike, I briefly noticed he wielded some sort of blue straight blade.

Pushing him back, I level a small glare at him. Looking in his eyes, gone was the sadness, just unyielding steel.

"I'm sorry, but Nate wouldn't be fighting your friends without a reason. His enemies are my enemies." With that, he simply disappeared. Looking around I couldn't find him any where.

 _What!? How did he do that? Where could he have possibly-THERE!_

Turning back around I parried a strike that was meant to run me through. Without missing a beat, I sent my own strike that he was able to duck under. Able aimed another attack, this time at my legs.

Jumping to avoid the blade, I prepared my blade as I came down. Using my momentum, I launched a powerful strike that would have cleaved him in two had he not rolled out of the way.

Getting back up, he slashed at me again only for I to parry it. My own stab was parried and using the momentum, I spun in a circle and sent another slash. Able however seemed to have the same idea as our blades clashed. Face to face, our blades locked and both of us were trying to come up with plan to beat the other.

Suddenly, Able's neutral face gained a small smirk. Suddenly his blue blade sparked to life with green electricity. The arks of energy ran across his blade and into mine, Murasame being bathed in green. Thankfully, the handle was insulating me from the deadly currents.

However, what I didn't understand was the uncomfortable feeling emanating from the lightning. Almost like a heat that made you itch.

After several seconds of that feeling was all that I could stand before breaking our locked blades and kicking him back. He stumbled back a few feet but caught him self in time.

I was about to attack again when I suddenly felt a wave of nausea wash over me. I kept my self up right while a small headache began to form. I pushed it aside and tried to push through the disorientation. I used Able as my anchor to help focus.

"That's not a normal blade. More than just the just the lightning."

He bowed his head before bringing up the blade for me to see. "That's right. My sword, Quietus, also admits an invisible poison called radiation. It's not best leave it on for long." He said as the green energy suddenly stopped. I on the other hand suddenly got extremely worried.

 _He said radiation. How does he know about that?_

That's when I looked a bit closer at him. There was nothing that stood out other than his bright eyes and odd outfit that highlighted his athletic build. That's when I saw on his left arm was a familiar black gauntlet with a green glow.

 _A pipboy. He's from Earth. This just got far more complicated._

As if he knew what I was looking at, he brought up the pipboy and in a flash of green light, he suddenly had a big, grey, blocky pistol in his left hand. Of coarse he decided to aim it at me.

 _This might take a while. I hope the others are alright._

…

 **Tatsumi**

I could say for certain, we were not alright.

Half my body was bruised, Mine's right should was dislocated and Bulat was unconscious.

At first things started looking up when Bulat disarmed Nate and took back his spear. Unfortunately it all went down hill from there. Somehow, Nate pulled out a ships cannon from out of nowhere and shot our armored friend in the face. Thankfully Incursio saved his life but the impact knocked him out cold. Then he got a hold of Mine by her arm and pulled. Her cries of pain drove me to charge him which resulted in Nate letting her go, but then he used me as punching bag. I'm just lucky I didn't break anything. Anyways, that's how the three of us ended up in a pile together.

Leone was attempting to punch him in his damaged areas, however he seemed to know exactly what she was trying to do and kept her at bay with the cannon balls.

Standing my self up, I was forced to use my sword as a makeshift crutch. Gritting my teeth I prepared to enter the fray again.

 _Damn it, how do we beat this guy! The only one who fought him on even ground was Bulat._

Just as I thought that, Lubbock came over and started pulling me by my shoulder. "Come on, I have a plan!" He dragged me toward the battle and toward Sheele who was just standing there with her scissors ready.

The perv sent out several wires along the ground to wires toward the two fighters. He turned he head towards me, for once he seemed completely serious. "When I say now, help me pull my strings. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Alright, just a little bit more." He said as Leone brought the armored man closer. She threw a another punch that dents his already damaged chest piece and eliciting a grunt. Nate had enough and while Leone was close, he swung his cannon into her gut. She went flying with a cry and I heard several cracks as she landed.

"NOW!" Lubbock yelled.

The wires suddenly sprung upwards and towards Nate who didn't have any time to dodge the attack. The wires wrapped around his right wrist and tightened to the point that had it been flesh, it would have cut right through. I grabbed the wires after wrapping my coat around it to protect my hands, and pulled with all my might. Lubbock pulled as well and our combined strength was enough to pull his arm out, forcing him to let go of his weapon and leaving him open.

"Sheele go!"

The purple woman took off without hesitation and when she was close enough, she swung her powerful blade at our enemy. In an effort to protect himself, he tried to block the blade with his left hand. As the blade descended, it met his steel clad palm and for a few harrowing seconds, the two forces struggled against each other. Of coarse something had to give, which in this case was Nate's hand.

The scissors slid through the steel appendage and Nate staggered back as his hand went flying. Sheele put some distance between her and Nate as he attempted to head butt her. Pulling back, he finally registered what happened.

I expected a cry of pain, a grunt, any kind of reaction someone would normally have to losing a part of their body. Instead he just held up and inspected his nub, which oddly wasn't bleeding. After a few seconds he turned to us and I'm guessing shot us a glare. It was hard to tell with the helmet.

"You assholes! Do you have any idea how hard it's going to be to fix this!" He said holding up his nub angrily. "The armor is one thing, the power armor frame is another! Especially with the level of tech on this planet."

 _Wait, planet?_

"You know what? No more Mr. Nice Guy." He spat. With that, using his bound hand, he grabbed the wires and swung it around toward Sheele. Thankfully I saw what he was doing and let go, while Lubbock was pulled along and gave a girlish scream. Sheele tried to get out of the wires path, only to get tangled and hit by a flying Lubbock.

Catching my breath, I saw the armored man start walking towards my downed friends, gritting my teeth I struggled to suppress my anger.

 _Not again. I won't lose my friends again! I can stop it, I can do something! Laeyasu, Sayo, I promise to not let what happened to you happen again!_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I yelled as I charged him with my sword. Poised my blade to at least try and skewer him. He turned to face me as I ran at him. "Get away from them!"

With all my strength I struck, only for my sword to bounce off his armor. Undeterred, I pulled out the last thing I could possibly do to hurt him. Reaching into my coat, I pulled out the gun Shamus gave me as a gift.

I brought out Lucky and doing what Shamus said, I aimed, pulled back the hammer, and squeezed the trigger.

 _ **BANG!**_

I wasn't prepared for the recoil, but in this case that was a good thing. I was aiming at his chest, but instead, my aim jerked upwards and the bullet struck his head.

"Gah!" He grabbed his face in shock, pulling back I saw the left side of his eyepiece was cracked from where the bullet hit. With his good hand he reached out and grabbed my wrist, eliciting a cry of pain from me.

"Thanks a lot kid, now I've got to repair the lenses as well. You know I ought to…what the?" He said shifting his gaze away from me and to the pistol. Without warning, he ripped the gun from my hand and studied it. "Where the hell did you get this?"

"Give that back! That was a gift from my friend you bastard!" I yelled bang my fists on his arm. He just used his nubbed arm to push me away.

Tucking my gun under his arm, he reached up and with a hiss, removed his helmet. The man under the mask didn't look all that strange or seem biggest enough to wear the armor. Just a man with short black hair, short stubble brown eyes and a scar over his right eye. He looked right in the face and seemed almost, hopeful.

"Is your friend orange haired, red eyed and a kind hearted psycho with the alias, the courier?"

My eyes widened. "How do you know Shamus?"

…

 **Akame**

Blocking another strike, I ducked my head to dodged yet another bullet. We had been fighting for a while I was quickly tiring out. Able had the advantage of having a fire arm and constantly keeping me moving. It wouldn't be long until he was able to pin me down and put a bullet through my skull.

 _I need to end this._

Circling around him, I blocked a bullet with Murasame that pushed me back a bit, but I continued on. Standing in front of the bodyguard's body, waited for him to fire again.

 _ **BANG BANG BANG**_

I lunged to the right just in time to dodge the bullets, and took the opportunity and stabbed my blade into the guards severed head. With a flick, I sent the head towards my opponent, who was busy reloading and was struck in his own head by the make shift macabre projectile.

It didn't do any damage, but it wasn't meant to. All it was meant to do was leave him open. Rushing in, I aimed one last strike, just one cut, that's all I needed.

He saw me coming and for some reason he dropped his weapons, the pistol clattered to the floor while Quietus embedded itself in the marble floor. As my blade got closer to his neck, he reached up to block my katana with his hand. A futile effort.

 _Eliminate._

 ** _CLANG_**

 _What?!_

He was still there and in his gloved hand was Murasame's blade. Harmlessly resting there in his palm. I was too focused on the odd scenario, a mistake that allowed him to strike me with his other fist. It wasn't the worst hit I've taken, but it was far stronger than a regular man his size should be able to hit.

Recoiling, I thankfully held on to Murasame as it slid out of Able's hand. I quickly went on guard as Able picked up his weapons and went on guard.

I evaluated his defense. The blade didn't appear to have any sign of fatigue or damage, no chance of destroying his weapon. A now reloaded pistol with ten shots. He's in the perfect position for both offense and defense. He could block all my attacks and retaliate with his blade. Not attacking would simply prompt him to open fire, and most likely he has more than just the pistol at his disposal. No way to overpower or out maneuver him. That's when realized something.

There was no way to defeat him without risk of my own death. However, if can find Shamus fast enough and have him give me a stimpak, I might be able to survive the injury. It was worth a shot.

I prepared my mind for the pain as Able active duty his blade once more. I ran towards him as he ran to meet me.

Time seemed to almost slow to a crawl . We both swung our blades, the edges passing each other as they made their way towards our flesh. The deadly instruments got closer and clo-

"Hold up!"

Suddenly a large blade swung upwards and struck both blades, knocking them both out of our hands. Standing there with his behemoth of a sword was Shamus.

Able instant had his pistol aimed at his head, and I full expected him to fire. Instead he just gazed at him before a small smile placed itself on his face. "Shamus, you're all right." He said lowering his weapon.

"Of course I'm all right, who do you think you're talking too? It'll take a lot more than a interplanetary teleportation malfunction to kill me." He said before turning to me. "By the way, mission accomplished, all woman freed and sent on their way. Now before we go, I've got to ask able something." He said before turning back to my opponent. "Now, how the hell did you get here?"

…

 **And Couple Of Hours Later**

 **Shamus**

Gathered around the hideout, we all Listened to Nate's and Able's story after I briefly introduced my old friends to my new ones. Obviously the tension between them were, high. But they calmed down after Able helped take care of the Night Raid members with a few stimpaks. I briefly explained to them what I had been doing during my time here on the way back. Najenda was obviously surprised when we walked in with two extra people. Though we explained what had happened, we had the two wastelanders explain themselves.

"So let me get this straight, after I disappeared, the Think Tank called you guys to help find me. Then you not only agreed to help, you also dove head first into another world you knew nothing about, voluntarily." I said looking at Nate, who had shed his armor and was wearing the outfit he looted off a man named Kellogg.

"That's right."

"And the moment you got here, you killed a group of bandits, and have been doing jobs for the surrounding villages while trying to track me down. And while doing jobs you heard about how Lokal was kidnapping women and decided to kill him and rescue the girls yourselves."

"Yep."

"And Mine beat you to the punch, so you improvised, met the others and insulted Pinky."

"Screw you!"

I just rolled my eyes at Mine's out burst. "She shot at you, you guys fought and Akame went to go find me and instead found Able. Able being the loyal guy he is fought her because you were fighting the others, and were about to skewer each other until I stepped in and we fixed up the others and came here."

He threw up his arms in exasperation. "Yes! I literally just got done telling you that! Now before I forget, take this." Nate said, tossing me something that he pulled out of his pocket.

It resembled the tranportalponder, only a bit bulkier and white energy instead of blue.

"The brains gave me three of those, they work like the regular ones, only it'll take us between Earth and ….this world." He said annoyed. "You know what I'm naming his place, that's okay with you guys right?" He said to Night Raid.

They said it was okay, though Lubbock and Leone started to protest only to get a 'shut up' look from Najenda. She then gave a Nate a smile and a nod. "We are fine, so long as the name isn't _terra_ -ble." She joked.

This caused everyone to let out a collective groan at the pun. Everyone but Nate that is, he instead snickered. "Well thanks, I hope naming this place doesn't _rock your world_ too much." He said eliciting even more groans.

 _Oh god, this is my nightmare._

"Now, I was thinking of calling it Arcadia. How does that sound?" He asked. The locals, tried out the name and ultimately gave their support.

"Alright, I quite like that name." She said.

"Alright, it was nice to meet you all, but we really need to be going." Nate said pulling out his own transporter. "We've got people back home counting on us. Let's go guys." He said looking at us.

I just tossed mine in the air before atomizing it. "No can do Nate." Getting a surprised look. "I got involved in a war to take down the Empire, and I don't leave a job half done. Besides, these evil and corrupt bastards have it coming. Can you really say you don't want to help them?"

Able stepped forward, still in his armored vault suit, though I knew underneath that suit was a modified Chinese stealth suit. I should know, I Nate and I helped him make it, that and his blade.

"Shamus is right. You saw all the hardships the villages were going through because of the Empire. Helping fix this world is just as important as fixing ours. You can go, but I'm staying with Shamus." He said. And to signify he was done and made up his mind, he reatomized a Nuka Cola. Once he started drinking one, you didn't stop him, not unless you want to lose a hand.

Nate just sighed and pinched his nose in frustration. "Fine, fine, I'll help, but I can't be here twenty four-seven. Unlike you two, I actually have an organization to run. Besides, I was planning on coming back here anyway, maybe even start my own army."

Najenda just smiled. "I believe we beat you to the punch there. Now to start off, I would like to apologize for Mine's actions. I can assure she will be punished." She shot the girl a one eyed glare. "No shopping excursions for three weeks."

The look on the pink girl's face looked like she had just been sentenced to death. "That's just cruel and unusual punishment!"

Najenda looked back to my two friends. "Now, we could always use new members, and from what I've heard, you two are excellent fighters. However, before we welcome you, what else do you have to offer us. You should know we are trusting you only on Shamus's word."

I decided to step forward. "Don't worry, they know. Now do remember the friends I talked to you about?" I received several confused nods. "Well allow me to properly introduce you guys. "This is Nate, the Sole Survivor, man out of time, expert builder and the General of the Commonwealth Minutemen." Several members were surprised by this, remembering how I told them he was over two hundred years old.

"And my blue clad friend here as Akame already knows is Able. The Lone Wanderer, helper of humanity and a pretty damn good doctor." I said.

"You're a doctor?" Lubbock asked. "If you are, could help with my arm? It's been bugging me since I was thrown like a rag doll."

Able put down his Nuka Cola and walked over to the pervert. He paled and felt the arm and he suddenly pulled outward with a loud pop. Lubbock screamed and before he could respond, Able injected him with a dose of Med-X.

Letting go, Lubbock rolled his arm easily. "Wow, that actually feels better. Thanks."

Able strolled back to where he was standing. "No problem. I'm always happy to help some one in need. I like easing someone's suffering or taking away the pa-" He reached for his Nuka Cola, only to find it wasn't there.

Looking around, we all saw the last of the drink slide past the lips of the Murasame user. "That was delicious, is there more?" She asked in her usual monotone, not realizing the hell she just unleashed.

I sent Nate a look, he knew what to do. "Grab him!"

We both jumped on him just as Able made a lunge for Akame. Grabbing him by the shoulders, we pulled with all our might and barely held him back. Able's normally passive face was twisted into one of unadulterated fury. Obviously this surprised Right Raid and caused a few to pull out their weapons.

"Able, calm down! If you do, we'll get you something special." I said, prompting him to calm down, if only a bit.

Nate got in front of him, still cautious. "Yeah, I've got a Nuka-Cide with your name on it. But only if you don't maim the girl."

At the mention of that sugary abomination, he relaxed and the anger was replaced with a longing, similar to a dehydrated man walking out of the desert had when he saw a bottle of water.

Nate atomized the white concoction and Able instantly had it in his hands and downing it as he walked away. I let out a sigh of relief at the averted disaster, only to see the shocked faces of Night Raid.

"Right, I forgot to mention he loves his Nuka Cola. Akame as much as you love your meat, he loves that drink just as much, and you stole it from him."

For the first time I had ever seen, Akame's neutral expression was dropped and replaced by full on panic and regret. Before I could blink, she was in front of Able, on her knees and head bowed. "I'm sorry for stealing your drink, even if it was delicious. Please forgive me."

Able looked surprised at her begging, though he decided to finish his drink before responding to her. "Alright I forgive you, but I won't forget."

Akame got up, now relieved of her guilty conscience, though she did cast a glance at his empty bottle.

Nate gave a clap together everyone's attention. "Well, with the introductions out of the way, before we help let me see if I get what you do right. You cause chaos by taking out criminals and corrupted officials of the Empire. You do so in the dead of night. And for the sake of the innocents, you bring vigilante justice to the bad guys."

Most of them just gave him odd looks at his summary of what they do. "Essentially, yes." Najenda said warily.

Nate said only response was a big shit eating grin. That instantly made me suspicious.

 _What are you planning Nate? He only grins like that when he knows he's going to do something fun and incredibly stupid. Mostly whenever he's about to…oh no._

"Nate, I know what your going to do, no!"

He just smiled innocently. "Nate? Who's Nate there's only…"

Pressing a button on his pipboy, he was bathed in green light. Now, instead of the khaki pants and leather coat, he was wearing a black trench coat, silver scarf and black fedora.

"The Silver Shroud!" He said in the shrouds voice.

"God damn it! You are not doing that super hero bit here." I said sending him a glare that would have broken the will of lesser men. Unfortunately, Nate was not a lesser man.

He just waved me off. "Hush now Mighty Mailman, now is not the time for arguing. For the corrupted of the Empire do not yet realize their folly. For death has come for them….and I am it's shroud!"

"GOD DAMN IT NATE!"

…

 **Imperial Capital**

 **Zanku**

"Some fellow Imperial Arm users, and they're killers. Oh how utterly delightful! I must get my hands on them."

I had just arrived in this big old cage of a city. I knew I was going to have some fun, but I never expected Night Raid to be here! Oh just the thought of collecting their heads sent wonderful shivers down my spine.

"Hey you over there! What are you doing back here! Don't move!" a guard said from behind me. Two of them, both pointing their little toys at me.

 _Oh, the first little pigs sought the wolf on their own. Poor little things._

The two didn't even have time to blink before I separated their heads from their bodies.

"I think the Imperial Capital is going to be the perfect place to call my new home. It so crowded there's a new victim around every corner!" I said excitedly and grinned. "Hehe, how delightful."

 **…**

 **And now Able and Nate are apart of Night Raid.**

 **Also, Able's sword, Quietus, it means a release from life. It essentially functions like the Glowing Sea, lighting bolts of radiation. And Able may or may not be a Nuka addict. Regarding Nate as the Silver Shroud, well that idea was just to good to pass up. Honestly, who doesn't like the Silver Shroud quest and the sarcasm options in Fallout 4?**

 **Now remember to leave a review and check out Night Raid Watches The Storyteller. Have a great day!**


End file.
